The Chronicles of Mason Smith: Return of Watership Down
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Months after, his experience at Watership Down, he returns to his friends and falls in love with a rabbit, when being lost in the forest.
1. First Day in School

Chapter 1

As the Christmas ended and a new year has began, me and Alice were preparing our first year at Kennet School. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and brushing my short hair from a haircut. I looked in the mirror and still see myself as the gray rabbit I once was. I revealed my _Bob_ - _Stone_ necklace I was given. My fingers rubbed the sides of the stone. As I started to miss my friends from Watership Down, I started to think about them while rubbing the stone.

"Mason, are you coming down?" my mother shouted in question.

"Yes, I'm coming down." I shouted.

I finished rapping up on getting ready. I went back to my room and grabbed my school stuff, my hat, and my phone from my charger. I went down stairs and met with Alice by the front door. She looked at me as I had my necklace out and I was staring at it.

"Are you serious about sharing your stories at school?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. Not immediately." I answered.

"Stay away from me, I don't want you to tell your stories with my 'real' friends." she warned me.

I still knew that I had not made a single friend since I moved at Ecchinswell, except for the rabbits of Watership Down. I've been encouraged since I returned from Watership Down to make friends. During the winter break, I barely made any friends since I got back. I would be outside near the garden to watch for stray rabbits passing by to get some carrots. I remember a rabbit that came by a week ago in my backyard. Even though a carrot hasn't grown to it's size yet, but the rabbit appeared to be hungry. I had a bag of carrots, when I was outside watching the back. The rabbit sniffed and I saw he dared to hop towards me. However, I grabbed a carrot and slowly gave the rabbit a carrot. The rabbit took it and wander off. I never saw the rabbit dared to come close to me, except the first day that I met Hazel and Fiver.

My mother was walking towards us as she was already for work. "Kids, ready?"

"Yes." we both said, as all three of us were gone outside to the car. After we got in, Mom started the car and drove from the drive way.

The car was on the dirt roads, as we're heading off. Every time I leave the house and/or come back home, I always look at the tree of Watership Down. I know I was going to say 'goodbye' when I'm away, and 'I'm back' when coming home.

"Kids ready for the first day?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Just hopefully I could be able to make some friends." I said.

"I'm sure you will." she encourages.

"Hopefully, not the same friends I'm making." Alice selfishly said.

I looked down than back at the window. "How long Dad will be gone?"

"Your father has be gone for two weeks in London, he's hoping to have your story approved, however he should be coming home today." she added.

"Can't you be another teenage boy in your age, like hang out with boys, or play online with other boys." Alice said.

I choose to ignore her as she is only being a tease, while I put on my headphones and listen to some country music.

About eighteen minutes after we left, we saw other students heading into the entrance. Apparently, we're all prepared because they're wearing uniforms and I was wearing mine, so too was Alice.

"I'll see you kids after school, okay?" mom said.

Alice acknowledges and left the car. I continued to look at the car and I was nervous. My mother knew I was much thrilled like Alice.

"Still nervous?" she asked.

"A little. I just don't everybody sees me as 'odd'." I worried.

My mother just placed her hand on my cheek. "Just be 'Mason'." she encourages.

I nodded. She kissed and I kissed back. I exited out the car, as I placed my headphones in my backpack. I started to head towards entrance, as I looked back at my mother. She waved with a hand blowing kiss. I repeated back and I opened the door to mark my first day back in school.

* * *

I made it inside and saw other students socialized. I could already see Alice getting acquainted with a few girls in school. I saw a group boys being boys, girls being girls, and myself... I feel like I'm the shadow as everyone goes on. I head for mine locker and managed to get it unlocked. I managed to grab the school supplies and textbook for my first class, which is history. I knew that the teaching will be different from what I learned from the states. However, I decided I should embrace the learning I could.

I went inside the classroom and they're mostly fifteen years old. I felt like I was back in states starting my supposed to be freshmen year. The row of desk chairs singled line of 5 rows. I managed to find a front row seat and I sat down. As the bell rang, everyone sat down, before the instructor came in and walked towards the front of the class. She looked young like she's in her 30's. After she set her materials onto her desk, she began to spoke to the class.

"Good morning class." the instructor greeted the class.

"Good morning Miss Mckenna." everyone said including myself towards the end because I didn't know her name.

"Welcome back for your second quarter and hopefully you had a wonderful winter break. As you may notice or be aware that we have a new student joining us. He's has moved here from the United States and I wanted to make him feel welcome. Why don't you introduce yourself?" she added.

I stood from my desk and introduce myself. "Uhh... hi. My name is Mason Smith. I moved here from California and I'm looking forward to learn about history, since it's my favorite school subject."

"Well, Mason, we're very happy to have you in our class and welcome." Ms. Mckenna smiled.

I took my seat and I turned at my left and right, and they stared at me. I felt that being a new kid at school isn't going to be easy as what my parents say.

"Now class, as we left off from our last lecture in our last week before the finals. We discussed about the rise of Hitler into power and the starting battles of the Second World War, now we'll discuss about Hitler's and Nazi Germany's biggest atrocity that any world power and leader has committed. How many people have perished during The Holocaust?"

The class started to raise their hands including mine.

"Mason?"

I cleared my throat. "Six million Jews including millions of others adding up to the lowest estimate of 10.9 million people altogether."

"Very good. We'll know about the numbers, but what was the biggest reason of Hitler's crime to rid of the Jews?" Ms. Mckenna asked the class.

The class' hands were all down except mine. She was surprised that I'm the only student had their hand up.

She nodded.

"Hitler's intention of murdering Jews, is his own opinion that they're ultimately responsible of Germany's defeat of The Great War and their economic collapse from the _Treaty of Versailles_. He also believes that Jews were the lower species as the non-aryans unlike Germans are Aryans."

The class were silent and they continued to stare. Ms. Mckenna was thrilled of my answer. "That's correct. Hitler's rage, that he used for his political gain to eliminate his enemies including Jews, Communists, Poles, and other non-Nazi Fascism groups and minorities.

She than discussed throughout the class time about concentration camps and the six death camps that I could name the major camps. Soon afterwards, the class was over and she excused the class after giving us assignment to read the textbook. Before I was about to head out, the instructor called me over to speak with her. I went over to her desk, as she was preparing for next class.

"Mr. Smith. You seem to be very smart on some facts about _The Holocaust_." she complemented as I cleared my throat as I was startled that if I taught the class.

"How long since you know about _The Holocaust_?"

"I watched some films like _Schindler's List_ , _Escape From Sobibor, The Devil's Arithmetic,_ with documentaries, and I read some books about _The Holocaust_ at home and/or at a public library, as well at my old school back in California." I explained.

"You're fascinated about history don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Which subject of history you like to study the most?" she asked.

"Mostly American History, however I'm more interested of topics of World War II and September 11th Attacks. I could always read about those topics everyday." I answered.

"I agree. You don't want to be late for your next class. If there's anything you need help, don't be afraid to ask." Ms. Mckenna smiled.

I nodded and head out of the classroom to my next class.

* * *

In my next class was English, our class were given the same book title as we're assigned to read. When my instructor handed us the books, I was enliven to see that I'm reading _Watership Down_ (Funny it turned to be because I had my own book with me in class). After our class was over for lunch, I had interesting chat with my English instructor named Mr. Oliverson.

"You seemed to fall in love with the book after I handed out to you, son." Mr. Oliverson said.

"I'm, I had read the book and it's one of my favorite to read when I'm alone." I said.

"Why don't you tell me about the book's synopsis?" he asked.

"Yes sir, the book is about a small band of rabbits finding a new warren to live. Starting off with one of the main characters: Fiver had a vision of their warren's destruction of Sandleford. His older brother, Hazel had brought with his brother a small band of rabbits to journey to their new home at 'the high lonely hills'."

"I must say you seemed to know much about the book and it's characters than it meets the eye." he smiled.

I really wanted to say that I had my encounter with them, but I just wanted to keep it safe. "Do you believe that you could picture yourself or dream that you're in these stories?" I asked.

"Son, I have to say we'll have dreams and we go in deep into our own imagination to explore on the character's eyes or in third person." he added.

After we had our chat, we had to depart so we could enjoy our lunch.


	2. Bully to News

Chapter 2

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I ended up having a beef burger with green salad and herb wedges. Their school food was different from California. I was still alone like I was in the morning, until I was greeted by a young girl.

"I see you in both of my classes." she said. She looked a year older, but she has small brown hair, her eyes were dark blue.

"I don't recall meeting." I said.

"Well, I could say you seem to be smart and know history." she added.

"History is always part of me that I want to journey into the past and explore what's taking place." I said.

I was too shy and without words, since I'm meeting a girl. She giggled that I talked too much.

"You seem nice... names Emily." she introduced herself.

"My name is Mason Smith." I introduced myself and we gave each other a handshake.

"Emily... who's he?" A tall looking young man came towards where we're sitting at.

"That's Chad, my brother." she introduced her brother. We gave a handshake.

"Saw you in class in English, it's nice to meet a new student in our school." he said.

"New, like you're not from here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm from California. Me and my family moved to Ecchinswell since early December. Where you from?" I asked.

"We're from Andover, Hampshire, where you live at?" she asked.

"Over by the downs." I answered.

"I bet they're beautiful." she added.

"They're... maybe, the three of us could have a trip at the downs and show you around." I said.

"We'll love that!" Emily exclaimed.

"Chad, what about you?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

I started to make a few friends that I felt accomplished for my first day.

"Well, look it we have here mate, a kid sis with her brother, with a new kid in our academy." a tall-short teenager, who appears to be two years older than me.

"New kid, heard that you had some condition, don't you?" he started to tease. I just continued to eat like he wasn't even there.

"Kid I'm talking to you." he started to demand for his attention. Two of his buddies started to show up.

They had their lunches sprayed onto my back and my lunch was swiped from the table and fell onto the floor. Every student, whose in there stopped talking and gazed at my table.

"Go on new kid, go get it!" he continues.

The students to laugh.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way." I said. However, I was stopped by the same bully.

"Look at this! A medical bracelet, what is it? Diabetes?" he teased.

"That's enough Clayton!" Emily yelled.

"Or what you'll ask your brother to fight me or tell on your father, who is the head council." Clayton teased.

Chad stood up was about to take on, however me and Emily hold him off, so he doesn't get into trouble. Before I could make any further, I felt something that was ripped from my back. The sound of vine break, I looked back to see Clayton got a hold of my necklace.

"Why do you wear a stone around your necklace? It's just a bloody rock!" he tossed the necklace.

"Clayton, please give that back to me!" I begged.

"Or what?!" he teased.

"I just want it back, it means a lot to me!" I explained.

"Where did you get this from?"

I didn't want to reveal where I really got this from and I refuse to say.

"Did you pick up a simple rock from the ground? Mason here picks rocks from the ground and makes pendants out of them." Mason called me out. The students began to laugh. He kept it in his pocket. As he walked away, I tried to follow him to get it back, but two other bullies, who are with him knocked me to the pile of food on the ground. The students continued to laugh. A tear started to fall, but I always wanted to hide it inside of me, rather than showing it to others. I got up and ran off from the cafeteria. Emily and Chad tried to follow, but I ran fast that they couldn't be able to know where I ran to. I knew it was going to be deja vu all over again like my school days in California.

* * *

After my last class was over, I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack. Before I could head towards the entrance to be picked up by Mom, Emily and Chad came up behind me.

"Mason! We got your necklace back." Emily said as she handed mine necklace.

I was surprised that a girl would go through all this trouble to grab something that belongs to me.

"You really did this for me?" I asked as I was grateful.

"Well my brother managed to snatch it after you left." Emily pointed out to to Chad.

"I'm sorry what happened. " They apologized.

"I'm used to it and it doesn't matter. I'll just have to go through with it until I could finish my years here." I said while trying to be optimistic.

"We gone through it since last year, it's pretty common." she said.

"Why?" I asked, while we headed towards the door and went outside.

"Well it's a long story." Chad tries to go on, but they were very comfortable to explain with everyone. I could even day the same thing.

"Your bracelet a long story as well?" she asked while looking at my bracelet.

"It is. Do you two need a ride?" I offered to take them home.

"Oh thank you, but Chad drives me home." Emily politely declined.

I heard a car horn, it was my mother in the driver's seat and Alice was in the car.

"I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." I said.

"Hopefully. It was nice meeting you Mason." Emily said.

"It's also nice to meet another intellegent student, do you play sports? he asked.

"I used to and sometimes I practice, it's basketball." I said as I headed fir the car.

"Oh! I'll give you guys my number if you wanted to text or call later." I hurried back. hand them my number I wrote down. They quickly wrote down their's and handed me a piece of paper that has their numbers.

"See you around!" I waved. They friendly waved back.

* * *

After I got into the car, "Sorry I stalled time."

"Stalled? It looks like you made some friends." Mother smiled.

"I did." I said while as I tried to look at the back of my uniform.

"What's wrong?" She became concerned.

"My uniform got food from a bully." I said.

"I'm pretty sure that you tried to be too smart. Or you told them about your journey at Watership Down rabbits." Alice mocked.

I searched through my pocket to see my Bob-Stone necklace is still there, but the vines were broke from Clayton. At least I could be able to fix it when I got home. For now, I placed my necklace into my uniform pocket.

"Actually, I did made friends, and no I haven't told them my story… yet." I said.

"Oh please don't." she begged.

"Other than making friends and a bully, school went good?" my mother asked.

"I enjoyed the classes I'm taking." I said, while taking out a my textbook from history and I'm starting to read a chapter for a school assignment.

"If the bully becomes a issue, let us know." my mother said.

"Yes mom." I nodded and said, as I started to read my chapter.

* * *

When we got home, a car parked out by our house. I could see my father and with him, was assuming to be a publisher. My mother got out of the car, after parking it in the driveway. I just finished reading my chapter for one of my assignments from school. Me and my sister got out of the car, and headed towards our parents.

"Hey kids!" Dad greeted.

I gave him a hug for a welcome home. "This is my son, who will be my co-author, Mason." Dad greeted the publisher.

"Well Mason, you seem to help your father to be able to have a book publish." the publisher said.

My mother and I was thrilled. Alice groaned.

"Even though it'll take awhile to have your guys' book published, we just have to finalize with our publisher for approval and set the date for publishing." he added.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you guys enjoy a pleasant evening family dinner." the publisher suggested. "I'm sure being away from your family could make you homesick."

"It did. However, I'm grateful now that I'm home." Dad said.

As soon we go inside the house, I excused myself to get settled in my room. I changed from my messy school uniform and got into my home clothing: a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I opened the blinds to see the clouds are lightly clearing up from a cloudy day. I thought it would be nice to read my last assignment of the day before joining the pleasant evening with my family. I put a sweater on and grabbed my cell phone and my backpack, that I emptied out except my English reading assignment.

I headed downstairs and decided to let go of what happened at lunch, except dinner if I brought it up or more likely my parents. I let my parents know that I was going to do my homework outside by the down to have the quiet. They accepted and reminded me to be back home in time for dinner. I nodded and headed out.

"He's growing up fast." my mother said.

"I believe that he found his own space to be outside." my father happily said.

"Obviously with rabbits I'm sure." Alice texted while working on her assignments.

"Come on Alice, it's a lot better for him to be outside, than being in his room." Mother added.


	3. Mason To The Rescue

Chapter 3

I started reading my first chapter for _Watership Down_. I was immediately drawn into the reading when Fiver had his premonition of Sandleford Warren's destruction, while he and Hazel went out for a eating _Flay_. Accidentally, because I was enjoying it, I started to read the second chapter. However, I stopped reading when I reached towards the down. I climbed up the hill and sat underneath the tree and watched clouds passing by and the sun is heading west, as I put my book in my backpack.

A brown field mouse came up to me and nudge at me. I looked down to see it was Hannah.

"Hannah. It's nice to see you again." I greeted as I lightly pet her with my two fingers.

She started to wave at me and I was wondering what she's trying to say, unfortunately I couldn't understand with her squeaking. She went mad and slapped her forehead with her paw. She started to run off and waved at me.

"You want me to follow you?" I asked.

She nodded. She dashed as I followed. We went down hill and went past through the broke. We than cut through bushes and saw a small group of boys trying to throw rocks at a log that has a hole.

"Come out you blasted rabbit!" a boy shouted.

"You can't hide in there like a bugger any longer, now." a voice that sounded like someone from school.

I than saw Clayton, who spoke, started to throw rocks, presuming a rabbit is hiding.

"Thank you Hannah, you need to keep out of sight, I'll deal with these boys." I instructed.

She smiled and hurried off. I tied to watch, as a rabbit is possibly inside the log. As the boys went to one side, a young kitten peeked slightly out from the other side. He was nearly recognizable as Pipkin. Although, he looked different. He was wearing headphones as I presume that he was listening to music. I couldn't tell what it was he was wearing some sort of vest. As well that It seemed impossible for me to think that a rabbit would listen to music. Our first sight was cut short, as Clayton spotted him and threw a rock at him. Luckily, the young kitten narrowly missed and dashed. The boys went after him, as I followed in pursuit.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I demanded the boys.

The boys ignored and one of the boys threw a rock at the kitten's foot that he tripped from being the rock. The boys started to gang up on him and saw Clayton holding a string that looks like a snare wire. He started to grab a hold of him by the foot and the boys started strapping the wire onto his neck.

"What are you doing?!" I asked. "Poor rabbit!"

I managed to break up the confrontation and I could see the boys just stared at me and chuckled that I was protecting a worthless animal.

"Leave him alone, what has a babe over done to you?!" I asked.

Clayton walked towards me. "What's it to you? You're a nerd, a wacko, retard, and better than that, you're a animal lover!" He than shoved me to a tree.

The slam onto a tree gave me spark of splinters from the tree. I shook my head and decided to leave, however it was only trick that Clayton didn't even realized with one little punch that landed him to the ground. The boys were surprised that I'm decided to stand up for myself and for the kitten, all at once.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked the boys, if they even dared. Not only learn to fight to defend myself from learning Kovar's back in California days, but I also learned mostly from movies and video games. The little kitten hid back inside the log and watched the fighting take hold. A boy with a taxi driver hat, tipped his hat like he's trying to greet me. He threw his punch, but used my blocking set. I than threw punches into his chest and stomach and fell into a bush.

I was than tackled by Clayton and I took some of his punches. "A real mistake now that you did this, you bloody yank."

As he was going to give me a final blow, he screamed like a little girl, when the rabbit came out and bit him and started hitting him with martial arts. I thought it was odd to see a rabbit learning martial arts or where he learned it. Clayton recovered and picked up the kitten and tossed him into a tree. As the kitten was unconscious, Clayton was about to step on the kitten. I ran at him and knocked him down with a few more punches. None of the other boys dared to intervene, as they watched the fighting. After the three punches, I knew he would learned his lesson.

"Shame on you man! Frightening and hurting a critter!" I shouted and the bully started to shed into tears.

"Why you're nothing but a coward that's who you're!"

"Why did you had to do that?!" he cried like a baby. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Well... you bullying me is one thing, but harming and picking on creatures smaller than your size is another." I explained. I got and offered to pull him.

He reached for hand, only to pull me down to the ground. The boys started to run away.

"This won't be the last! My father's a council member and he'll do away with you and that mangy looking demon." he cried and ran off.

* * *

I got up from the ground and looked at the kitten. He than hurried back into the log with it's headphones twirled from Clayton and the boys. I brushed myself from the fighting and tried to have the kitten to come out.

"It's okay, I'll won't hurt. I'm pretty sure you're frightened from humans tormenting you." I persuade the kitten to come out.

He was shy. However, I knew one little kitten would like to eat, was a juicy carrot. I reached into my pockets, luckily have a few carrots in a sandwich bag from home. I pulled out a carrot and tried to have the kitten to come out. He was slow, but he than gained my trust immediately, took a carrot and started eating it. The kitten looked young as Pipkin, but his fur was black, however his eyes were blue.

"Are hurt?" I asked.

The kitten lightly shook his head when he tried to hop, resulting a flinch. I felt bad that he would have to hop all the way back to his warren, but the more shame would be him not coming back alive.

"How about I fix you up and I'll take you back?" I offered.

He hopped over to my foot and nuzzled. However, he hurried back to the log and grabbed a electronic device and placed it behind his vest. I picked him up with it, fixed his tangled headphone wires. I finally realized that he was wearing a special vest that has a backpack. I than hurried back for home while I was carrying him.

* * *

As we're approaching to my house, I could smell my parent's cooking as the window was opened. I came through the backyard screen door.

"Mason! You're just in time, you're mother is cooking some veggies, while I'm doing teriyaki chicken." Father greeted.

Mother turned around with smile, but faded as she saw my face. "Mason, what happened to you? You're bleeding?"

"Clayton. He was picking on this rabbit I'm tending before letting him go. Clayton was picking on this poor kitten and I couldn't leave him stranded." I explained.

Mother came over to the kitten and lightly pet him. "He looks curious. And tamed."

I looked at the kitten and I knew he was trying to figure out, who I'm.

"We'll give him some carrots and water, while you wash up and I'll give you some bandages to cover the cuts." Mother suggested.

"Hopefully, Alice won't scare him off." I worried.

"She's gone. She's with friends." Father added.

"That's wonderful, she found some new friends at school." I said.

"And you." Mother added.

I went upstairs and washed myself with a shower and changed. Soon after, I took a look at the device and saw it was a Zune HD music player. I never thought I would see any of those guys currently in 2018.

 _I wonder how you even got it._ I said to myself.

I heard a door open, I'm assuming Alice is home and she let him out a scream. I heard hopping sounds and started to scratch the door. I opened to see the black kitten looked spooked.

"I guess you met my sister." I said. I went down and picked him up. I than looked over at the Zune HD.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked.

The kitten looked at another direction thinking it got from someone and from somewhere. "Well, if it's yours, it's yours."

I put the music player down and grabbed my phone and took a selfie. He hid his face after the click sound was over. He sounded spooked that he never heard it before.

"It's okay, I just took a picture." I showed him my phone and our picture. He looked at it and look back at me.

"We better be downstairs. Dinner should be ready soon." I added.

* * *

We both went downstairs and could see dinner is ready. Alice looked at the kitten and became disgusted.

"I can't believe you brought that thing into our house." Alice ridiculed.

"He's not any harm to anyone." I rebuttal.

I set him down and he hurried over to the his bowl and started eating. My parents finished cooking and Alice was setting up the table.

"I even got a selfie of the both of us." I pulled out my phone and showed it to my family. They looked at the photo and smiled from the cuteness.

"Maybe he should be considered your pet?" Mother thought.

The kitten stopped eating and looked up.

"I believe he has a home from a warren, I'll help him after eating and when he's better." I considered.

"Good, I don't want that thing all over our house, or in my room." Alice relieved.

"I still couldn't be able to figure out where a rabbit got this Zune HD from." I still wondered when I pulled it out.

"Honey, where did you get that?" Mother asked and curious.

"What's the difference of where he got it, but the point is how he got." Father said.

"Wasn't taken off the market or something, it's old." Alice started to laugh.

The rabbit than gave a stick eye, as I assumed he felt offended. Alice stopped laughing after the rabbit stared at her in a blink of an eye.

"Well someone thinks it was offensive, but the point is it belonged to him." I pointed at the rabbit.

My family stopped and looked at the rabbit.

"How can a rabbit get a hold to a music player?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I'll find out more on that later." I said as I gave him back the Zune.


	4. The Confrontation

Chapter 4

As dinner was all set, we're about to say a blessing over the food. A knock came from our door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mother asked.

"I'll go see." Father stood up and went over towards the front door.

He opens and saw a middle-aged gentleman and intrude the entrance.

"You!" he pointed at me. "You'll be a cause to pick a boy as your size."

"What you're talking about? I didn't do anything wrong." I said.

The man was wearing a suit and he looked like someone would be from a council. "You singled handily, put a beating to my son for no reason."

My parents looked at me. "Mason is that true?"

"Are you Clayton's father?" I asked the stranger.

"Yes, I'm." he answered.

"Your son bullied me at school and did it again on me and this poor rabbit." I showed him the rabbit that is currently eating.

"More plans on that bunny as a menace. I'm taking it to the deputy to make sure the police could do away with it." he said.

"The rabbit? He couldn't done anything wrong, other than being frightened from Clayton picking on that poor creature!" I exclaimed.

My parents remembered my story well and their mood of question changed.

"Mom, Dad, you wouldn't sold him out like that would you?"

"Of course not, wouldn't we, honey." Father answered.

"I mean I defend myself self-defense and so to did the rabbit and he did bit and clawed his leg, and I let him do it. Take it out on me, not him.!" I added.

The man became more furious than before. "If you do something with that critter of yours, the animal control would do away by selling him or put it to sleep. I'm sure there are protective laws that wild animals bite."

"Only to come to think of it, it wouldn't attack anyone, if someone is with heart and it will be gentle." Mother rebuttal. As I agreed to her statement.

"Well... that's the sheriff to decide with this warrant, unless you want to against the law." he showed him a warrant of the animal's custody.

My parents read the warrant and knew that going against the warrant would lead to an arrest for resisting.

"Mason, we can't just go against the law and the rabbit has to go." Mother sadly said as Father also agreed.

I was shocked to hear what came out of my parents' mouth.

"Now people like you see reason and I'll put him in this cage and he'll won't make another bit to anyone." the councilman pulled a small cage and shoved it against.

"No! I won't let you! I want you leave right now!" I screamed at the man's face.

"Mason." Mother tried to calm me.

I turned back to the man after hearing my mother's voice that made me turn to her.

"You wicked warlock." I cursed. "I won't let you take this poor kitten.

The man and I started a confrontation that could create a disturbance at home. Mother tried to pull the man away from me, as he continued to shove the cage at me.

"Just put the rabbit in the cage." Father sadly said.

* * *

Mother took the cage to put the rabbit in. When she got to the kitchen, the rabbit had finished his bowl and he was gone.

"He's gone." Mother said.

Me, Dad, and the councilman gasped. I hurried over to the kitchen and to find he escaped from the screen door by chewing to make a hole. I gazed his paw prints to find he was almost out of site. At the same time, I saw he forgot his Zune HD by the screen door.

I went over to pick it up and looked at the player and I searched through to find mostly 80's songs, alike to Star-Lord's playlist from _Guardians Of the Galaxy_.

"It won't matter, I would use this device to track." the councilman spoke.

"It doesn't even belong to you and the rabbit got away, also how could saw it was on this device, it's only music." I spoke in protest.

Furious, he walked off and headed towards the front door. "This won't be the end, I'll find where that rabbit lives and destroy everything that demon knows, including your's when I'm done with those rabbits."

He slammed the door.

I was tired from all the fighting. I sat down and didn't felt like eating. "I didn't even fight him on purpose, Clayton was picking on the rabbit."

"I know that son, I know." Mom reassures.

"Hopefully, your book publishes soon after it is approved. It'll show that rabbits are not bad." Dad said.

"But Dad, it's your book too." I added.

"You're right, but you deserved the most credit." he added.

"I'll split the credit nevertheless." I said. The three of us laugh.

"Can we just eat?!" Alice grew inpatient.

We'll sat down and decided to let go what happened and enjoyed our nice meal. At the same time, I looked outside and worried about the rabbit.

* * *

After dinner, I thought I should go on a evening walk since the weekend started tomorrow.

Before I left, I let my parents know that I was going on a nightly walk and I have my phone. They told me not to be out long after curfew. I agreed and gave them a kiss and a hug. I went outside and ran pass through my garden and start heading straight towards the down.

As I also had my headphones, I plugged them into my phone and I started to listen to Luke Bryan while looking at the stars.

 _Through the dirt and the gravel_  
 _Through the years and the miles_  
 _Every road that you travelled_  
 _Through the tears and the smiles_  
 _Through the clear and the muddy_  
 _Through the thick and thin_  
 _The quiet nights, the howling wind_  
 _Through the good and the ugly_  
 _The blue and the black_  
 _To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_

 _Through all of the words_  
 _The mean and the kind_  
 _Through the strings that unravel_  
 _And the ties that bind_  
 _From the crazy and the different_  
 _To the more of the same_  
 _From the coast is clear_  
 _To a hurricane_  
 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_  
 _On a roll or off the tracks_  
 _To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_  
 _To the moon and back_

 _Through the bitter and the sweet_  
 _The cold and the fire_  
 _Lonely cotton sheets_  
 _And the burning desire_  
 _Until our song is over_  
 _Til the stars all fade to black_  
 _I'm gonna love you_  
 _To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_  
 _Yeah, I'm gonna love you_  
 _All the way to the moon and back_  
 _To the moon and back_

As I finished singing to the song, I pulled out of my pocket to see the rabbit's Zune HD is still in possession. I decided to search some songs on their and I listened to songs like _Hooked On A Feeling,_ then _Bring It On Home To Me_. As I listened those two songs, I felt it wasn't my jam, but I just listened to the whole songs and I went to the next. I came across _Bright Eyes_ by Art Garfunkel. A song, that I nearly heard from the light on Christmas Eve or _Frith's Eve_. It was gently distant that I could hear the song, before I sang.

While I listened to the song, I looked around in Watership Down to see if the rabbit could be found here. I than heard a rustle from the nearby bushes as I walked my way to sit down by the brook. I decided to lay back and watch the clear winter skies to clear up to have the stars be more visible.

I was than being pulled up by a stranger in the middle of a darkness night. I was spooked, but little frightened from someone pulling me up. I tried to raise up my phone to see who it was. The phone brightened to see it was the councilman, and quickly put my phone back into my pocket.

"I always would find my man, laddie." he said.

"What're you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not just a regular councilman, if I don't try to get along with another member, they disappear." he answered, as he pulled a P226 handgun.

"You wouldn't do it." I doubted.

He cocked his pistol. "Unless you hand me the Zune HD, we'll let bygones be bygones."

I heard another rustle from the bushes. He was sidetracked from the noise, I took the opportunity to push him down, as I tried to flee. He fell to his side, as I ran fast like a rabbit would hop from any danger. I started to follow the stream, until I heard... BANG! BANG!

I fell face down, as I thought I tripped over a rock. My left leg started to feel numb, as I started to feel my chest feeling cold. Even though, I looked around to find a hiding place, I noticed that I was near the secret entrance through the caverns. I walked through the willow leaves and tried to crawl through the water to go deeper inside through the rabbit hole. As I was all the way in, I heard footsteps and went silently dead. I covered my wounds with my shirt to cover my leg wound. I started to feel pain in my chest that was pushing me down on my back.

The councilman gave up and hurried off to avoid being caught as the gunshot could alarm anyone near the area. I crawled into the dirt and lie down on my back. My blood started to grow cold, my leg was completely paralyzed that I can't no longer move it. Feeling tired from the wounds, my eyes started to drop. I took out my _Bob-Stone_ necklace and gently rubbed the sides and pressed the sides.

"Hazel... Fiver... please help... me..." I weakly said.

I started to feel dizzy and my vision went blurry. I decided to close my eyes to see if I could make through with it. The sounds of hopping were coming closer. I opened my eyes briefly to see a black rabbit was standing next to me.

"You can't be... _The Black Rabbit_." I said. His paw started to reach towards me, I fell back to sleep and started to hear familiar voices that I haven't heard for long.

 _The Black Rabbit_ vanishes when my eyes opened. More voices started coming off from the distance.

"Can it be?" a voice came.

"It can be! I heard his voice!" a second rabbit, who sounded younger.

"Hazel... Fiver... is that you?" I asked, as I was about to pass out.

My eyes again closed. "I thought I was going to be alone, before _The Black Rabbit_ would catch me."

"Never Mason, never." I heard a warm voice that I felt a paw placed on my chest and I fell out.


	5. Old Friends and New

Chapter 5

I didn't know how long I was out, than I felt something poked through me. It occurred again after five seconds, like I was being operated on. The stings went away soon afterwards. My body is now lying on something soft that I thought I would be in the hospital and lie on a operating table. I tried to turn, but I was than restrained. Hardly feeling anything else, I felt like a bit of sprinkle that I have no idea what it was, but it started to heal and suppress the wound. Afterwards, I started to fall asleep again like a baby and felt someone was next to me, the breathing lifted me up and back down. It was soft, I couldn't know who I was next to, but I was comfortable and thinking that I was with my parents.

I started to feel a bit better when I opened my eyes for the first time. I looked around to see I was in the same burrow I slept in on my visit. I looked at my chest and noticed to see light gray fur coating meaning that I'm rabbit again. And I'm back at Watership Down! I tried to move my left leg and it's better than yesterday. I tried to stand up, but my chest felt a little pain to stand up. Seeing my chest wound, some speck of herbs and scrambled plant leaves were on my chest and stuck to it, even with a little loss of fur.

I lie back down, however I felt fur from another rabbit. I looked behind me to see it was Hazel asleep. Next him, was Fiver asleep along side with him. Without feeling joy, I felt grateful that I'm with two rabbits I consider brothers in my family. Quietly, I slid towards Hazel's head and I gently nuzzled him without waking him up. He lightly moved while he's still asleep. I thought I should get some rest some rest and maybe I'll feel a lot better by than.

* * *

Hours after going back to sleep, I woke up to find myself alone. I stood up and felt I was better. Of course, I never thought my ears would itch again. I tried to figure out how to scratch. I think. I think. Until I remembered. I lowered my itching ear and I used my leg to scratch that ear until it felt better. After that, I swung my ears around.

"Much better." I said.

I decided to see where everyone is at. I exited my burrow to see the tunnel paths were emptied. I decided to see if everyone was at the Honeycomb.

"Well someone is back on his feet again." a voice of the gentle came again.

I turned to see Hazel smiling.

"Hazel!" I hurried over to him and hugged him. "I never thought I was going to see you again."

"Neither would I, Mason." Hazel said as he hugged.

"I woke up to see you sleeping next to me, did you help me?" I asked.

"Me and Fiver found you in the caverns. You were hurt, by what Clover recalled 'a fire stick.'" Hazel answered.

It occurred to me, what really happened as it came back to me.

"The councilman!" I said. I started shaking my head and tried to remember. "I remember seeing him and we had a fight. I tried to run away, however I was shot by a handgun."

"A 'handgun'?" Hazel asked.

"A 'handgun' is a weapon that man carries with him, I'm sure you and the others encounter a hunting rifle." I added.

"I remembered I was hit by my leg from 'the hunting rifle'. I than hid, until Fiver and Kehaar found me wounded." Hazel said.

"Did you recover?" I asked.

"I did. Thanks to Fiver finding me and Kehaar removing what he calls 'black pebbles'." he answered.

"Bullets are what they called." I said. "Thank goodness, you recovered. It never happened to me before until now. Hopefully my parents aren't too worried. At least, I managed to see them before I left for a walk." I mentioned.

Hazel just smiled as he was glad that I'm a lot better and my second visit wasn't bad of a introduction than my first. "Aren't you supposed to run?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I remember when you first came, you ran fast like you were chased by _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." he remembered.

"Speaking about it, I seen him. Not in a dream, but before you and Fiver rescued me. It was about to collect me as if I was near death." I feared.

Hazel came to my side. "He won't come after you again." He started to nuzzle me, like he's being very protective.

"Maybe we should try to see how fast you... RUN!" Hazel than tricked me as he tagged me, like we started playing _Tail-Tag_.

I shook my head and I knew he was asking for it. I started to go after him as Fiver came behind me.

"Mason!" Fiver shouted.

I stopped and turned to see Fiver. "Fiver!"

We hugged. "What a pleasant surprise that your up! Feeling better?"

"I'm thank you... and thank you and Hazel saving my life." I thanked.

"Nothing at all. Where is he?" he asked.

"Let's say he challenged me for a _Tail-Tag_." I said when we hopped along. "Maybe we should get him to go outside of the warren and tag him from there."

Fiver let out a mischievous smile. "I know what to do. Follow me."

We headed towards the honeycomb and he decided to have me hide, while he called out for his brother. I never thought rabbits could be sneaky and cleaver to create some fun, however most times it was used to protect themselves and the warren. I managed to hid by the ledge of the honeycomb. I watched to see Hazel coming to his little brother.

"Fiver, what is it?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel... how long has been we've been living in Watership Down?" Fiver asked.

"We've been here about 8 seasons ago, I believe. Why?" Hazel asked.

"Because you know your way around the warren, right." Fiver added.

"Of course." Hazel said.

I noticed to see Fiver lightly shivered, that it was his visions returned.

"What is it little brother?" Hazel asked.

It was a moment I should be ready to engage.

" _A leader should look both ways before he could be tackled by the bucks he loved._ " Fiver predicted.

I decided to prepare to charge until he heard me coming to his behind in a diagonal direction. He was too smart that he hopped towards the entrance. I realized I missed up, but Fiver and I decided to catch up from the behind. As we made it outside and we're close behind him, that we pounced on him.

"We got you now." I said while me and Fiver held him down.

"Do you?" Hazel said.

"What?"

Fiver pounced on me with a smile that led me on the ground, as I was been hold off by two brothers.

"What happened to our little plan?" I asked Fiver.

"We had it in planned when you recovered to see how much you could be able to hold off." Fiver answered.

"From what?"

"Now!" Hazel shouted.

I looked to see The _Junior Owsla_ started to head towards me, as Hazel and Fiver stepped away and I felt I was given a dog pile by a group of human babies. The _Junior Owsla_ were thrilled to see me as they're started grow.

"Mason!" they cried.

"Hi Pipkin, Mallow, Gilia, and Snowdrop!"

"It's great to see you again." they cheered as they got off.

"What's with all that racket?!" I heard Bigwig's voice when he came out of the warren.

"Bigwig!" I shouted. I got up and hopped over.

"Mason?!"

"Surprised?" I smiled.

We had a paw shake with a hug. "My champ doing alright?"

"I'm doing alright." I felt a little sore from the tackle. "Any better though."

The young bucks and does giggled from their surprise attack.

"Been teaching them lately?" I asked.

"I have." Bigwig smiled.

"Well it worked." I said.

We laughed, as more rabbits came out. Primrose hopped over to Hazel.

"Mason welcome back." she said.

"Thank you, Primrose." I smiled.

I was greeted with Dandelion, The Captains, Spartinia, and I saw Campion coming out. For some reason I didn't see Blackberry.

"Where's Blackberry?" I asked him.

"Follow me." he instructed me.

* * *

As I followed Campion back inside the warren, we arrived at his and Blackberry's burrow. I found Blackberry lightly awake in their bed with four kittens.

"Blackberry?" I tried to keep my voice low in effort to not wake the young kittens.

"Mason. What a surprise!" she said.

"Your a mother." I added. "Congratulations!"

She chuckled. "We missed you so much."

"I missed everyone, hopefully everything went alright... I mean... you know." I tried to say what I was trying to say.

Blackberry chuckled. "It's alright dear. Everything went well and the kittens are growing."

"That's wonderful." I added.

"We should let Blackberry rest." Campion suggested.

"It's nice seeing you again. And thank you for your herbs and plants to help me heal." I thanked.

"Oh.." she started to giggled. "Your welcome, but someone else helped you on that. I only taught another rabbit to help you."

Someone else helped me recover, besides Hazel and Fiver. I didn't know who it was. Anyway, me and Campion left Blackberry and their kittens to rest.

"I heard about what happened, are feeling better?" Campion asked.

"I'm alright. I was worried about another rabbit that someone was going after." I worried more of the rabbit than my own safety.

"Vervain came back?"

"Him? No, I don't see since our last encounter, but I followed the rabbit towards here." I said.

We stopped by the honeycomb, everyone else was there, including Kehaar and Hannah. I than saw Hawkbit and Clover with a kitten.

"Hawkbit! Clover!" I waved.

"Nice to you again lad." Hawkbit said as they hopped over.

"Too long." Clover added.

I came to notice a young black rabbit was hiding behind them.

"Aw come out Tyler, I wanted you to meet a friend of ours." Hawkbit said.

The young rabbit came from behind them and hopped towards me.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello." he greeted as well. "You're Mason Smith."

"Yes I'm. How did you?" I asked.

"Dad and Mom told me about you." he said. "My name is Tyler Damien."

"Your father and I didn't start well, but we grew more with friendship." I recalled.

Hawkbit chuckled.

"Your name has a full first and last name like I do. Are you from this warren?" I asked.

Tyler looked down and back up. "Actually, no, I was human before I was turned into a rabbit."

I became shocked to hear that I met a human boy that was turned into a rabbit.


	6. Tyler Damien

Chapter 6

Hours after a warm welcome back from Hazel and the whole warren, I decided to know how another human became a rabbit. I realized as well that my phone and the Zune HD wasn't with me and back in my burrow. I went back over to the honeycomb until I found the entrance to the caverns. It brings back memories when I first tried to run, Fiver taught me how to play _Bob-Stones_ , and when Blackberry and I hid from Vervain.

As follow the path that led to a water path to outside, I found two bitterly dim, shiny items that were lying on the dirt. I hopped over to see it was my phone and the Zune. I managed to grab them and headed back to the warren.

While hopping around the tunnels with different burrows, I came across Hawkbit's and Clover's burrow. They were settling down until I entered.

"Mason, you need something?" Hawkbit asked.

"I was wondering whose Zune HD belongs to because I have something that belongs to him that he forgot." I answered.

"Oh, that's what humans called a 'Zune'." Hawkbit said. "It belongs to Tyler's."

"I hardly seen those things as I was growing up. More importantly how did he end up living here?" I asked.

Hawkbit knew I wanted to know how Tyler became a rabbit. He stood up and hopped towards me and told me the story.

"When we found him, he was being chased by Tabitha. Me, Hazel, and the rest of the _Owsla_ came across with him."

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

"Well, it was some what of a small discussion. Alike how you got here."

"I came in immediately when I passed out." I corrected.

"Right, anyway, we welcomed him and he loved it here. He even carried the Zune with him, almost everywhere he goes."

"What happened next?" I asked.

"He felt a little guilty after one of the kittens told him about you and how you taught us what 'man' do or their cultures. However, he did had different taste of music, you should ask that with him though."

"How did everyone take it?"

Hawkbit looked away with his ears fallen. "I talked with Clover later on that turned into a argument, Tyler heard about the things I said about him that I didn't know he was there at the time, until he came to see me the next morning to say he was leaving."

"Way a go, Hawkbit." I said with a serious tone. I knew how he was with me when I came here, even times I let it go, but sometimes it comes back.

However, he felt more remorse when he knew what he has done. "I told everyone what had happened and I decided to find him, but at least I wasn't alone. As we searched, we than later came across with Buttercup."

"The rabbit, whose warren is near humans and she visited on _Frith's Eve Feast_." I recalled.

"That's right. When we visited her warren to see if she has seen him, Tyler came out and was relieved that we saw him again. He also felt bad that he lied and he wished he could say he was human more sooner. Our happy reunion was cut short because of that barmy weasel spotted us outside the warren. Tyler decided to fight off the weasel. He really fought well with bravery that he ended up later joining the _Owsla_. The weasel than took advantage and slashed Tyler and tossed him to a tree and he was unconscious. A human eventually rescued us, before the weasel had the best of us while defending Tyler and Buttercup's warren."

I didn't know Tyler was brave for a young kid defending a wild animal that eats rabbits. I could have been more bravery when I was caught by Woundwart and Vervain.

"We took Tyler back and we managed to heal his wound, but we feared that he stopped running. It was my fault. Clover knew it was my fault, if I wasn't too hard on him. Almost like I was too hard on you."

I do recall that he gave me a hard time, but it was different how bullies, especially Clayton gave me a hard time.

"Before we came to accept that he stopped running with us, he started to wake up that he was healed from _Prince Rainbow's Messengers_. I than apologized to him and he forgave me and called me a 'Father' and Clover a 'Mother'." he finished telling his story.

"Wow... I guess you immediately took him in and raised him soon after." I added.

"Yep and also I'll be twice a father now with a kitten on the way." he said.

"Like Blackberry and Campion?" I asked.

"Just like them." he announced.

"That's wonderful! Congrats to you and Clover!" I rejoiced.

Hawkbit yawned. "I better get some sleep, before morning patrol. You should get some sleep too. Tyler is with the other kittens in another burrow."

After he gave me a direction on where to find Tyler, I thanked Hawkbit for the story and said "goodnight".

* * *

Leaving Hawkbit's and Clover's burrow, I decided to find Tyler and give him his Zune. When I came over to the kittens' burrow, they were still up playing _Tail-Tag_.

"You guys are not even in bed yet?" I asked them.

"Not yet, sometimes we get too excited to sleep, that is you coming back." Mallow said.

I smiled and looked to see Tyler was with the kittens. I hopped to him and gave him his Zune. "I guess this belongs to you."

"MY ZUNE! I never thought I was going to see it again. How did you find it?" Tyler asked.

"Well, after meeting with you... when I was human. I noticed you had a Zune HD player with you. When did you get it?"

"Well, it's been very long time to remember, but I got when I was four. However, I did some upgrading on the player and I get unlimited battery." he said.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yep. I managed to use spare old parts with new parts to increase the capacity of songs from the 50's to the 2000's." Tyler explained.

"What about newer songs?" I asked.

"I don't have all the parts I needed, but I rather enjoy the music I have."

"I'm sort of way like that with my music, I would rather listen to a certain kind of music that I can't stop listen to most of the time." I could relate to my experience with my music.

"I usually like 80's music. What about you?"

"I go for country music. I usually listen it on my phone." I said.

"Maybe we should do some sort of music competition sometime." Tyler suggested.

"I like that." I agreed. "And the vest?"

"Oh, the vest with a backpack was given to, along letting me keep my Zune HD and headphones, by _El-Ahrairah_ and The _Black Rabbit of Inle_." he answered as he was taking off his vest.

The kittens got into their beds. "How long since your first visit?" Tyler asked.I yawned and scratch my ears. "You kids should go to bed. I recommend you all get tuck yourselves in."

"It's been two months ago."

"Why didn't live with the them?" Tyler asked.

"I have my family I wanted to go back to. Do you have a family?" I asked.

Tyler felt sadden and disappointed. "I was a orphan."

"Oh.. sorry I didn't mean to boast." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you wanted to get home." Tyler thought.

"It was more than that, but it's a long story. You'll set for the night?" I asked the kittens.

"Mason, we're still awake, maybe you could sing a lullaby." Snowdrop suggest.

"Very well than." I insisted.

After everyone got comfortable, it was nice to sang a lullaby to a group of kittens before bed.

 _Stay awake don't rest your head_  
 _Don't lie down upon your bed_  
 _While the moon drifts in the skies_  
 _Stay awake don't close your eyes_

The kittens started to feel tired, as their eyes started to sank to close and falling asleep, including Tyler's.

 _Though the world is fast asleep_  
 _Though your pillow soft and deep_  
 _You're not sleepy as you seem_  
 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_  
 _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

* * *

After they are fast asleep, I thought I should head back to my warren as well. I came out of the kitten's warren, I noticed I came across with Hazel and Primrose.

"I guess they really miss me after I left." I said.

"They did. They miss on how you tell them wonderful tales and sing them to sleep." Hazel said.

"Did Tyler had a hard time fitting in?" I asked.

"He was all black, but we never wanted to think of him as _The Black Rabbit of Inle_." Hazel answered.

"Anyway, it's wonderful to be back, I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us." I thought.

"You should fall asleep to be ready in the morning." Primrose suggested.

"Good idea. Goodnight you two." I said, before I started hopping to my burrow.

"Goodnight Mason and welcome back." They said, before they headed off as well.

I returned to my burrow and it felt like I was back at my second home. I lie on the leaves and started to fall asleep with music I turned on my to put me to sleep.

 _Through the dirt and the gravel_  
 _Through the years and the miles_  
 _Every road that you traveled_  
 _Through the tears and the smiles_  
 _Through the clear and the muddy_  
 _Through the thick and thin_  
 _The quiet nights, the howling wind_

 _Through the good and the ugly_  
 _The blue and the black_  
 _To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_

 _Through all of the words_  
 _The mean and the kind_  
 _Through the strings that unravel_  
 _And the ties that bind_  
 _From the crazy and the different_  
 _To the more of the same_  
 _From the coast is clear_  
 _To a hurricane_

 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_  
 _On a roll or off the tracks_  
 _To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_  
 _To the moon and back_

 _Through the bitter and the sweet_  
 _The cold and the fire_  
 _Lonely cotton sheets_  
 _And the burning desire_

 _Until our song is over_  
 _Til the stars all fade to black_  
 _I'm gonna love you_  
 _To the ends of the Earth_  
 _To the moon and back_  
 _Yeah, I'm gonna love you_  
 _All the way to the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back_

My eyes started to close and I have fallen asleep.


	7. Lost

Chapter 7

I woke up after a pleasant dream of being back with my family. Smelling my mother's cooking, seeing my father home from work, and me and Alice bicker on our differences. We than had a meal of chicken and corn, afterwards we sat down in the living watching a movie.

The only thing I could say that if I was dreaming, I'll probably be waking up in my bed. However it doesn't matter, as I tried to lay low from the councilman's heat until the dispute is solved. I got up and decided to see what the day has in store for me. I hopped outside to see the sun was hidden behind the clouds. A tiny drop of rain started to sprinkle.

"Well... a rain can't always hurt anybody." I said to myself.

I hopped outside to feel the rain coming down. The air was wet and I was starting to get wet, as the rain drenched my fur. Next to snowy weathers, rain is always the common weather I would enjoy than a hot sunny day. I than noticed Tyler was outside saluting an improvised flag, as he was wearing his vest. I didn't understand why he was doing this. Normally, I would see a true patriot would be able salute the national flag and/or thanking a veteran serving our country everyday. Tyler started his rendition and singing the American National Anthem. Now I came to understand that he was saluting "The Old Glory" flag. I began to question myself if he was an American child. To be honest, I thought his singing was not bad... for a American patriot that is.

"Tyler! What are you? Get over here, so we could go on patrolling!" Bigwig interrupted as he came out of the warren with the _Owsla_.

"Sorry, Uncle Bigwig. I'm coming." Tyler apologized and hopped over to his father.

"Son, what are you doing?" Hawkbit asked.

"Sorry Dad, I thought it would be nice to sing the National Anthem before going on patrol." Tyler also apologized and explained to his father.

Hawkbit and Bigwig just smiled, as he was just wanted to show his pride of nationality, as an American.

"Care to join our patrol, lad?" Bigwig called me, as he joined with the with the _Owsla_. Tyler was already next to Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"I don't see why not." I decided to agree.

I hopped next to Tyler and Hawkbit.

"It's nice to have you back in our _Owsla_ " I heard Strawberry whispered.

I smiled back, until Bigwig started to inspect us rabbits. I faced straight while standing up straight like a private in any U.S. military training.

"Alright lads, Kehaar and Hannah will join us momentary, but we'll start patrolling around the perimeters of our warren, expand search, and head for home from the rain. Move Out!" Bigwig planned.

The _Owsla_ and I moved out from our warren to inspect different check points, I like to call. At the same time, I started to feel like we're in Vietnam, during the Vietnam War. We're U.S. soldiers doing patrols in the jungle to patrol outside the base, or going to a certain point of the objective. We may never know, but we had to be in our guard, as Kehaar and Hannah joined us. For Kehaar and Hannah, I could think of them as our air support, if an ambush took place. I decided for the fun of it to hum and whistle _Riders on the Storm_ by The Doors. It brought a little light from the rain in the _Owsla_ that Tyler joined along.

"Alright troops, we'll settle here for a short time, until we need to move out again." Bigwig said.

The _Owsla_ stopped and take a deep breaths. I went over to Tyler while taking my break.

"Enjoying weather like this?" I asked.

"It's alright, I hoped to find some extra _Flayrah_ to give to Mom." Tyler said.

"By the way, congratulations."

"You heard from Mom and Dad." Tyler said.

"I did. I'm sure you're thrilled."

"I'm and thank you." Tyler thanked.

I was happy that Tyler is going to have a brother. Sometimes it's nice to have sibling that is alike: meaning brother to brother or sister and sister relationship. Since I only have a older sister at home. I like to consider that Fiver is my younger or twin brother, while Hazel is my older brother or a second father.

"At the same time, you should be happy that you have your own family." Tyler envied.

"Well, not wholeheartedly, because my only sibling is my sister and she doesn't always understand who I'm and/or how I do or feel in a certain emotion." I said.

I obviously knew that he was a orphan, but to say that we do share a common bond that we have our own family that we look up to and admire. Bigwig than told us our break is over and he had us have a group of two rabbits go search to inspect. Tyler and I decided to join together to know each other more.

"Do you remember how long has it been since you became human?" I asked.

"I believe it was a month ago it sounded like." Tyler answered.

"Where you from?" I asked.

"Manhattan." Tyler answered.

"New York?" I was surprised.

"Yes."

"Wow, another American. I moved here from California. Even though I miss being back at the states, but it's beautiful here." I added.

"It really is." Tyler added.

"I have been living in the countryside for so long that I forgot about city-life." I said.

"You sounded grown up." Tyler said.

"Well I'm fifteen."

"Do you even remember what is like to be four years old?" Tyler asked.

I stopped and I nearly forgotten what it was like to be four. However, it was the same age I was diagnosed with Autism. I could still hear the screams I made as was at that age. Constant therapies, doctor appointments, and institutions for speech. I even had to have speech therapy when I started preschool until second grade. I never thought how far I could reach where I was back when to now.

"Mason. Mason!" Tyler's voice took me back to the present.

"Mason we need to go!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A fox, not far, but we need to get back to the _Owsla_." Tyler warned.

Its obvious that foxes could eat prey on smaller animals like rabbits and other low animals. We decided to head back where we were before the fox could get our scent. Before we could be able to find the _Owsla_ , the fox came from the behind and started to growl. We're given two directions to run, one is to run back to the _Owsla_ with a fox in our end and another to the forest.

"Tyler, we need to run to the forest." I instructed.

Tyler continued to look at another direction that leads to the _Owsla_. I feared that the _Owsla_ would become in danger. Before he made his decision, he just ran behind him, not knowing where he'll end up. I tried to stop him, but the fox than started to go after me. I ran deep into the forest in any effort to lose it. The fox was close to my leg that he tried to take a bite, but I managed to do a stop and a kick on it's muzzle. As it stopped, it gave me the great opportunity to run further. The started to pick up what's left of my scent as it follows. However, due to lightening strikes, a tree fallen over and blocked the path between us. I continued to run deep until I lost sight of the fox.

After wandering for minutes to a half a hour, I have no idea where I could possible be. My biggest concern is where Tyler ran off. I saw a small young buck coming towards me and it was Tyler.

"Tyler you're alright!" I was in a relief.

"So are you." Tyler was also in a relief.

"I don't know what were you thinking, don't you learn to listen someone is older than you to listen!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I knew my way to go and besides the rain would also cover our tracks. The fox could easily lose us if didn't engage at it." Tyler was smart enough to know what he was doing at the same time I think it was a little reckless, similar to my experience.

"But just imagine and think, if it wasn't rainy and the day was clear or clouds around and the fox immediately be able to track you down. Don't you know you could've be killed?"

Tyler started to feel a little upset that I had discipline him.

"I'm sorry. I just worried of someone is younger and..." I apologized.

"Like a little brother?" Tyler added.

"Somewhat like that. If you were gone, I didn't know what to say or do, I was just worried. Sorry that I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about. I forgive you." Tyler forgave.

We smiled until the thunder came off again.

"I suggest we should find a place to crash until morning and we'll head out for home." I suggested.

"I agree. Let's try not to find a open place where _Elil_ could track us." Tyler added.

"Surprisingly you know more _Lapine_ than I do." I complemented.

"Learned it from the rabbits and studied it. Did you when you came?"

"I have, but I didn't plan using it that much." I said.

We started to find another hidden spot where no one could hunt us, while we sleep. We looked around until we found nothing.

"We may have to take our chance to consume to the rain." I worried.

"Lost are you?" a sound of middle age man.

We looked to see a shaded, light faded yellow rabbit coming towards us. His face all nearly fluffed and his eyes were green.

"Oh. Who are you?" I asked.

"Cowslip. It's wonderful to have guests here." he said as he hopped around us in circles.

I felt a little discomfort, because I couldn't tell if he was mad or mentally insane.

"Okay... I'm Mason Smith and this is Tyler Damien." I introduced myself and Tyler.

"Hmmm... I never heard names like yours before. Are you lost?"

"We just got separated from our _Owsla_ and we're currently lost to this storm." Tyler said.

"Lost rabbits are always welcome. Come in. Come inside. You'll be able to rest here until you're better." Cowslip said.

We had no idea who he was, or the rabbits of Watership Down told us about Cowslip. Tyler and I felt a little discomfort, but he spoke kindly that we immediately fall into his trust. Cowslip slipped deep into the warren, as Tyler and I followed. I never thought a warren's entrance could be that big that anybody could slip in, possibly a child could wander in.

The three us came to the core of the warren where other rabbits were talking among themselves or eating _flayrah_. I even looked to see the roots that could possible be a tree right above us. It was big enough that a group rabbits could live at.

"Welcome to our warren, I'm Sage." a blue dark rabbit greeted us with a bow.

"Thank you. My name is Mason." I greeted.

"And I'm Tyler." Tyler greeted as well.

"Come me and Sage could show you around." Cowslip friendly said.

Tyler and I followed him and Sage. We went through different tunnel-paths and burrows. They than stopped to show us our burrow.

"This'll be where you two will stay for the night." Cowslip added.

Tyler went over to his bed and started to sleep.

"Well, I must say that your warren looks big enough to have a large family." I complemented.

"Most rabbits come here and go, until they caught-"

Sage stopped after Cowslip looked at him and a chime went out.

"Until they felt better that they'll be on their way." Sage corrected himself.

"If I don't mind asking, why's your door so big?" I asked.

"'Door' I don't understand what you said." Cowslip asked.

"Well the entrance is big that anybody could fit right in. Even Alice could crawl here and not fall."

"Whose 'Alice'?" Cowslip and Sage asked.

"Oh.. never mind then." I dropped the question.

"I suppose you're settled." Cowslip asked.

"We're thank you." I thanked him.

Sage left, as Cowslip continued to mumble with a chime sounding off again.

"Don't care of _flayrah_ , before retiring?" he asked.

"No thank you, but thank you very much." I said with a light smile.

"Some clover... perhaps?"

"No... thank you very much." I refused again.

"Carrots..." he said as he turned towards me as he's about to what he's about to say before.

"Nothing! Thank you. I'm a little tired." I refused.

"I must say goodnight." Cowslip said.

"Goodnight then!" I said.

I went over to see if Tyler was asleep and decided to be on guard. I turned around to Cowslip still there by the burrow's entrance.

"Goodnight... Mason."

"Goodnight... Cowslip."

He than let off a unusual smile with his mouth lightly opened and left. I started to feel a little spook until I let it go. I looked at Tyler and he was fast asleep like a baby. I looked back and started to think about Bigwig, The _Owsla_ , even Hazel are worried that we maybe dead other than missing.

"Hopefully you guys safe... goodnight everybody." I said quietly as I lied next to Tyler.


	8. The Secrets

Chapter 8

The _Owsla_ was continuing to search for us in the storm until the thunder was near and darkness rises.

"We need to call off the search, it's becoming _Inle'_." Dandelion said.

"We can't stop until we find Tyler and Mason!" Hawkbit protest.

"Dandelion is right sadly, we need to head back before Hazel becomes worried. We can try to search for them in the morning" Campion suggested.

Bigwig was in fear. One that I was lightly experienced, but smart. Also, Tyler had more experience in the _Owsla_ and smart, but he was young. "They may not make it by morning." Bigwig called off the search and headed back to Watership Down.

* * *

When Bigwig and the _Owsla_ returned nearly all the rabbits were waiting for them to return, especially Hazel.

"What happened? Long patrol today?" Hazel said.

"No..." Bigwig sighed and he looked down.

Hazel suddenly realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong old friend?"

"We lost Mason and Tyler." Bigwig announced.

Everyone gasped. Clover went over to Hawkbit.

"That's not true. Tell me that's not true." she asked.

Sad Hawkbit didn't even look at his mate. "It's true."

"They stopped running?" Hazel feared.

"No, somehow we lost as I counted everyone after scramble patrol. We started to look for them, even Kehaar and Hannah had no luck on finding them." Bigwig said.

"Kehaar sorry. The storm was obstructive that Kehaar and Hannah lost sight of them or couldn't find them. We're sorry. It's very very bad." Kehaar added.

"You did you two could." Hawkbit said.

"It's mine fault." Bigwig said with shame.

"Don't feel like's all your fault." Hazel placed a paw on Bigwig's shoulder.

"We did found a scent of a fox chasing them down, but their tracks went cold. We can't say that the fox got them, because a tree blocked the tracks." Bigwig added.

"We should rest for tonight and we'll see to it to find them in the morning." Fiver suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all went to bed and called it the night.

As Hazel lie next Primrose, he looked up towards the ceiling.

" _Lord Frith_ , please look after Mason and Tyler, as they're lost in the night. And protect them from _Elil_." he prayed before he fall asleep.

* * *

"Dear Lord, please watch over me and Tyler as we're lost in the forest and couldn't find our way back to Watership Down. Thank you for your blessings Lord, you provided us. Thank you for having Cowslip letting me and Tyler stay for the night in his warren. And please gives us strength and guidance to find our way back. And also, please look after my family like you have always have. In Jesus' name... Amen." I prayed.

Before I could close my eyes for a sleep, a carrot was dropped in front of me. I looked up to see a dark tan doe rabbit with brown eyes that sparkled.

"My father told me you should eat something if you're attending to stay." she said.

I was out of words that I immediately fell into affection. She than spoke to me like "sir" that got me to wake up.

"I'm sorry, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." she said.

I felt unsure because she looked like that she hasn't ate for a while. I slightly pushed the carrot towards her.

"You should eat it. I'm not really hungry and besides you look hungrier than I'm." I smiled.

She felt grateful that she started to eat the carrot.

"How long have you been living here in this warren?" I asked.

"It's been quite awhile, I'm still getting used to it and my father is all ready stick to the warren's rules."

"Well... I mean that not everyone fits in like everybody else because we're all different." I added.

She smiled.

"Have anyone else in your family?" I asked.

"It's just me and my father. I had no brothers and sisters, and my mother's dead." she said sadly with ears pointing down.

"I'm very sorry about your lost." I said.

"She went out to grab some food and she didn't came back." she said.

"What did your father said?"

"On that day, we feared that she hasn't came back. We asked our chief, but he just shook his head around that it cause my father to do the same."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I was sad that I didn't even go out to see where she is and I assume she stopped running." she added.

I felt sad about her grief that I wanted to give her a hug.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah... where did you come from?" she turned her sad look into a smile with curiosity.

"Well... it's a long story, but..." I wanted to tell her where I actually came from.

"From another warren?" she guessed.

"Partially yes, I had friends that I stay with sometimes and I'm with my friend, Tyler, whose asleep. We got lost when doing _Owsla_ patrol and we're nearly eaten by a fox." I told her.

"That seems a bit dreadful to be in a situation like this." she said.

"I bet. At least it wasn't the worst encounter with an enemy." I'm starting to look back on my first visit.

"What happened?" she asked, as she finished her carrot and sat down next to me.

"When I first came to another warren, I wanted to see how their _Owsla_ operates. We went to a garden, as I noticed everyone else ran away from me I looked back to see a dog."

"Really?" she was disbelief.

"Where I came from, I grow up around and seeing dogs. At first I thought the dog wasn't going to hurt me, until he started growling. He started chasing after me."

She started to laugh.

"A gardener or man shows up and he says 'sic him Duster, sic him!'" I recalled.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"The man meant to say, in my words, 'Duster sic balls.'" I joked.

We started to laugh, at least a little quieter to not wake up Tyler.

"You're funny." she said.

"I could have a little humor on some what of a bad situation." I said.

She started to place her paw towards mine and she pulled away. I think she likes me.

"If it is alright, we could look around in the warren?" she asked with a bow.

"I'll come along, but there's no need to bow to me." I said.

She smiled and felt she wasn't obligated to bow to me.

"I'm Mason." I introduced myself.

"I'm Rose." she introduced herself.

"Like flowers or from _Titanic_?" I asked.

"' _Titanic_?'" she was confused.

"I'll tell you, who I really am on our walk." I smiled. We started to leave the burrow have our first date.

* * *

We walked around until we stopped by the shining stones.

"Is everything man built?" I asked.

"What my father told me about this warren that it is. The walls were harden." Rose said.

"Bricks. There are cement bricks that man built to make buildings or sometimes they forgot them and they were buried over time." I added.

She smiled.

"Of course that was when we passed by them, but I don't see them as stones here." I said.

"Why? Their stones, they're shining stones." she said.

"Well they're shiny, but those stones or to be called minerals that are more likely to be rocky crystal materials." I added.

"How do you all about man?" she asked with a smile.

"Been around with them seems to make me somewhat... different." I smiled.

We had our paws held to each other.

"Maybe I could make something out of them." I suggest.

"Not really, they're meant to be seen, but not touched." she feared.

I started to move some those minerals around and started creating a shape. I was trying to be a little artistic to see who I could create. She watched and started to be felt amazed. As I finished with the shapes, I made a final touch for the hair-top.

She started to cry and hopped away. I turned to see her going.

"Rose. Rose." I tried to call for her. I went after and I realized I should just have left them alone and she didn't have to feel with a burden.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched the stones and making it a rabbit like." I apologized as we made our way back to the guest burrow.

"No. Please don't. I'm really glad that you did." she said as she wiped her tears away and turned into a smile.

I felt relieved that she wanted me to do it.

"The shapes is alike to my mother. Since I lost her, I wanted to make her from the shapes to remember her." Rose wished.

"What stops you?" I asked.

"Cowslip. He knows that I can't let go and forgetting about my mother. Every time a rabbit stops running, he wants us to forget." she started to cry again.

"Do you know why you can't forget?" I asked as she looked up. "Your heart. Your heart holds the memories that you hold your love: like your family."

Sage came into the burrow to see me with his daughter.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing Father." Rose said.

"You knew about your mate's death and you forget about her?!" I asked.

"I was under pressure from Cowslip. The man takes her away." he said.

"Why? Why?!" I asked again.

"Man feeds us and protects us. More importantly with _Elil_ , we live longer and healthy." he added.

"What could it be the cause?" I asked.

"Shining wires." Sage's daughter answered.

I started to fear for the both of them that they're not safe either way and being brainwash to manipulation. "Why don't two come with me and Tyler?"

"What?" Rose became startled.

"Impossible!" Sage exclaimed.

"My friends' warren is free and safe. My friends will be able to help you settle in. I know them because I trust them since I met them... I could help the both of you."

"I don't know." Rose doubts.

"What about your mother, if she was here. For your own sake, and your father's." I persuaded.

Rose think and think until she realized that Cowslip's warren wasn't her home. "I'll go."

I smiled. We turned towards Sage. He was unsure. "Alright, I'll go, for my daughter."

The three of us smiled. "Why don't we get some sleep tonight. It's really late."

They agreed. We lay down and started to sleep. At some point when I was trying to sleep, Rose came to my side and fell into a beauty sleep. I knew she wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with her. At the same time, I fear that it won't last, because I live in the human world instead of her's.


	9. The Shining Wire

Chapter 9

"AHHHH!" Fiver shouted in his sleep. "Mason, no!"

Hazel dashed quickly to his brother's burrow and he started to dream with his vision taking place.

"Fiver, what is it? I'm here little brother." Hazel tried to comfort him.

 _Two friends in a warren of shining wires. One falls in love with another. He risks himself for his love to the shining wire. A family from shining wires joins us. Two enemies into one enemy. Until they both tumble with one of us giving up for his love._

Fiver continued to scream, until Hazel lightly nudges him with his paw. Fiver than awoke, feeling bits of sweat from a nightmare.

"Are you alright little brother?" Hazel asked.

"No, it's just the beginning. We need to find Mason and Tyler. They're in danger." Fiver feared.

"They're in Cowslip's Warren?!" Hazel asked.

Fiver nodded. "I wished they aren't there."

"It's morning. I'll sent the _Owsla_ to Cowslip's Warren with myself and we'll get them out." Hazel planned.

"Let me come too." Fiver shook up his fur and his eyes from his nightmare. "I can't fall asleep to fear the worst of them."

Hazel nodded. They started to gather the _Owsla_ and be on their way.

* * *

Normally I dreamed that I was at home with my family, except this time, I dreamed being back at Watership Down with my friends, mostly close family. I woke up to see everyone else was still asleep. I started to wake up Tyler, Rose, and Sage.

"Good morning, ready for a big day?" I yawned.

"Hoping to leave, yes." Rose said.

"Couldn't agree more." Sage agreed.

"Is it early?" Tyler asked.

"It is, but it's morning." I answered.

We'll got up tried to be very quiet as we could see the warren is still lightly asleep. When we got outside, we sniffed if there's a sign of a predator. Luckily, there was nothing. We started to make our dash, before Cowslip and his _Owsla_ could be awake. As we made across a few feet away from his warren. I knew something was too good to be true.

"Does Cowslip have an _Owsla_?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem that way, unless the closest to him are more like guards." Rose said.

If we should be able to enter the forest from their, we try to find where me and Tyler left off. "I'll go through this bush to make sure it is safe to go through."

Rose felt something was right until she saw a shiny circular object inside the bushes. "Mason, stop!"

As I jumped through the bush, I continued to hop until I was being pulled back. I felt a slight pain around my neck that I screamed. Everyone hopped over to see I was trapped in a snare. I tried to pull, but it didn't work, instead it became tighter that I could barely breathe.

"Mason! You're in a snare! A snare! Just hold still we'll get help. Rose try to find anybody to get help." Tyler instructed Rose, as she left. Sage became worried.

"We have to release him, before man comes." he worried.

Tyler followed the wire to the peg. "Unfortunately I don't have any blade to cut it, but we can dig. Sage help me!"

Tyler started to dig as Sage soon after joins him. I was lying on the ground feeling tighter like I was sent to Gallows Hill and being sentenced to be hanged by the neck. My eyes felt that they're going red and my vision is blurred and about to go black. I heard rustle from one of the bushes.

Before I passed out, I saw Rose with a familiar face that is Hazel.

"Mason! Hang on! We'll get you out! Don't die on us!" I heard his pleads.

As I heard the peg was broke, I started to close my eyes and I fainted. I than woke up to see Hazel.

"You found us." I said as my began to deepen.

"Don't say anything. At least you're still with us." Hazel was relieved.

I than saw Rose coming towards my side. "I thought I lost you."

I raised my paw and touched her face. "Did I tell you, you look beautiful."

She chuckled. "This is the first."

"We need to leave before Cowslip would know we're gone." Sage warned us.

"I would like to see that rabbit get caught in his mishap sooner or later." I cursed.

"I need to rest... I'm feeling tired." I felt tired from the struggling.

"Not here, Mason!" Tyler exclaimed. "We'll get you on someone's back."

Tyler and Sage got me onto Bigwig's back. "Hang on lad, we'll get you home."

As we started on our way, I always thought Bigwig was muscular, however I couldn't tell.

"Bigwig?"

"What is it my son." my said.

"I hope you don't mind to answer, I always thought you're muscular, but it feels like you're light weight." I began to lightly laugh.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha. At least I didn't get caught twice to the shining wire." he rebuttal.

"Actually, it's my first. Did you caught yourself in it?" I asked.

"I did, long time ago. From the same warren you were in, but I learned my lesson." he recalled.

"I guess I did to." I added.

"No. You saved us." Rose said. "One of us couldn't be able to go through the bush, but you were determined. Other than that, you saved our lives."

I smiled and I fall into a deep sleep.

Bigwig stopped and sighed, as he felt my strenght gave away. "At least you weren't that reckless than you encountered with Duster."

* * *

An hour later, I started to wake up from my sleep. My eyes became blurry and I seen everyone surrounding me.

"He's awake." I heard Primrose said.

"Thank _Frith_." I heard Fiver and Dandelion.

"It's wonderful to have you back." Hazel said.

"Hey guys." my voice deepened because of the snare. "What happened and how did I got back?"

"You were caught in a shining wire, and Tyler managed to get the peg out with Sage's help, while Rose came to us, as she searched for help." Bigwig answered.

"Rose, Tyler, Sage, where are they?" I tried to get but I was being halted by Hazel and Captain Broom.

"Easy does it my boy, you need to rest your voice." Captain Broom said.

"They're resting for now. You'll see them when they're awake. More importantly when your voice is better." Hazel added.

"Have some water." Hawkbit brought in a leaf that has water.

I always remember my mother's advice if you have a sore throat, that is to drink water slowly and eat less, unless it's soup. I slowly drink the water and I felt a little tingle. It started to lightly tickle my throat.

"I'm sure Blackberry knew how to lightly put a scrap of herbs into the water." I chuckled.

They lightly chuckled. "We'll let you be so you could get some rest." Hazel said.

Everyone left the burrow and I lie down on the soft leaves and I started to fall asleep.


	10. Captain Broom's Tales

Chapter 10

I woke up from my sleep to see Rose lying next to me and she's asleep. I could even hear her breathing as she breathed in and out. I nuzzled her. She smiled and scooted towards me. She started to nuzzle my side. I started to feel like there is a reason I should remain here. However, I fear that when I go back, I probably would never see her again.

"I don't know how to tell you if I have to leave... I just wish I could tell you how." I sighed.

"Love always comes first my boy." I heard Captain Broom by the burrow's entrance.

"Captain Broom."

"Young lovers always go through the hardest trials." he added.

I started to feel there's a ultimatum of lives: one life is that I have dreams to pursue and another is to fall in love and start a family at the down. My head started to have too many plans in my head and I felt I should have to choose one. I always thought I should do both, but if I focus one over the other, I will lose one dream or lose them both.

"Are you alright lad?" Captain Broom asked.

"I don't Captain Broom. When I was human, I always have dreams to seek adventure and better yet, try to get my education situated before having a dream job." I answered. "However, I felt that I have another that I can't lose."

"You mean the doe?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know at one point, I would have to go back. But I can't be able to express it how I really feel about her and/or how to tell that I'm human."

"What if you stay here? Be a rabbit for the rest of your years and have family." he suggested.

"It'll be wonderful to have a family, but I don't know how my parents would take it. I can't simply run away, I done it before and I'll know that I'll run back to them again." I worried.

"You worry too much boy. I have seen many young bucks and does would fall in love. Some would succeed or some would fail and move on." he lightly put it.

"Did you ever find anyone that you loved so much?" I asked.

* * *

Captain Broom became startled. "Me?"

"I mean sometimes everyone has an affection for someone they don't know in their life or they're secretly in love, but couldn't be able to focus on that because something important." I tried to explain.

Captain Broom came inside to the burrow and sat down by my bed. "I have, but I was too focus like you're trying to do with your future."

"Meaning you have your own future?" I asked.

"Too right. However, it was more about staying in the warren and have a family there." he said.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"Iris." he answered.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"When I was a young buck just joined the _Owsla_ in Redstone. She was about my age at that time. She has a similar fur coating like yours. Her eyes shined like from _Frith's_ other worlds."

"Like stars." I said.

"Exactly. After my patrol duties, I would spend time with her and we'll watch _Frith_ set. Even some nights, we stay out and watch the stars until we sleep. Before we had to head back to our warren, we would watch _Frith_ rise for a new day."

"Almost like everyone would do if they stay out late." I said and we chuckled.

"By the time I was promoted to Captain of _Owsla_ , we're thinking about being mates and start ourselves a family of kittens." he continued.

"So did you?" I asked.

His mood changed. "Unfortunately, we didn't. A season later when Fall came, some rabbits were reported missing: one of them was the lovely Primrose."

I even recalled on my first visit that she was kept as a captive in _Efrafa_ when I met her, hearing it from Mallow.

"And so, we started to doing search parties and we couldn't be able to find them. After we called off the search, Iris was in mate with another buck."

I felt devastated that Iris went off with another buck. "I assume you were upset that she fall in love with someone else."

"I was. But I was too focus on the warren's safety, I let her go. I'm sure she would wanted that and she could have a family of her own. I had to do what any Captain of _Owsla_ would do, look after their warren for their Chief."

"Did she came back to you at any point later in your life?" I asked.

"She did after I found out. However, we took a friendly approach and we remain close friends til the end." he smiled.

"Til the end?" I asked.

"Well my boy, before I saw Primrose again with a mate-to-be Hazel, Redstone began to die out from _The Great Sickness_." he sadly continued.

"A plague?"

"Too right, again. Even Iris was one of them, with her own family." he said.

I was heartbroken that I started to dew some tears.

"I did managed to see her before she passed days after her mate and kittens passed. She was horribly sick that she couldn't move. I was heartbroken from seeing her in her state. She still remembered the times we had first met: like spending our nights gazing at _Frith_ setting, the stars shine, and _Frith_ rising. We had our last kiss before she was taken by _The Black Rabbit_. I than said the prayer and I know I'll see her again with _Frith_ and _El-ahrairah_." he finished his story.

* * *

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my paws. Captain Broom noticed that I was in tears.

"My boy... why do you cry?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I was in awe of your story. But I thought it was a wonderful love story you told me."

He chuckled. "Mostly other rabbits, except the kittens, grow a bit tiresome from my stories sometimes."

"I didn't. I thought it was beautiful." I said.

"I hope you don't mind if I bore with other stories I could tell you." Captain Broom smiled.

"I don't mind. I would like to hear more of your stories." I smiled back.

He started to tell me of his stories when he was a kitten at Redstone, than he went on his experiences in the _Junior Owsla_ , before being promoted to join the _Owsla_. He also mentioned about some rabbits leave in the Spring, to start their own warren. Even though it was hard, but it was destiny. He than told me his later and recent stories when he resided in Watership Down.

"Speaking about Primrose and _Efrafa_. I didn't I tell you about me bluffing General Woundwart and his army?" he asked.

"You haven't." I grew interest with his stories.

"Hope you're alright for me to tell you this tell." he offered.

"Please do."

"When a band of rabbits left Cowslip's warren, they started their new warren in Redstone." he started.

"Your old warren?" I asked in shock.

"Right-right. They had started to settle in until Fiver's vision occurred. It was a sign that Cowslip spied upon us and gave the location of Hickory's and Marigold's warren. After a warning came from Campion that Woundwart and his men were about to raid the warren, Hazel and Bigwig evacuated the warren."

"Did you you?" I asked.

"I was angry, like I was about attack _The Black Rabbit_ , himself if he was destroying my old warren the second time. I knew Redstone's destruction came by sickness, I didn't want it to fall under Woundwart's wrath." Captain Broom continued.

"Like Peter Finch from _The Network_?" I interrupted.

"What-what?" he asked.

"Peter Finch was a actor, he starred in the movie called _The Network_. I could have you and the character relate to each other. You were angry about Woundwart invading Redstone and the character was angry about something that politicians would rant about." I went on as Captain Broom started to chuckle.

"The famous quote came in when he spoke in his speech in one scene."

"What did he say?" Captain Broom asked.

I cleared my throat and surprisingly my throat was better than yesterday.

"' _I'm mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!'"_ I quoted with a Peter Finch impersonation.

Captain Broom began to laugh and I joined in.

"That was good my boy." he said as he continued with his laughter.

"Yes, so what did you do?" I ask in effort to get back to his story.

"Oh. The morning came and when his army came, I was the only rabbit there and bluffed that the warren was still in _The Great Sickness_. Woundwart and his army, including Vervain became frightened that they fall back." Captain Broom finished his story with a chuckle.

I started to chuckle that Captain Broom could be an actor than being remained as captain.

"That was bravey you had to bluff a whole army to withdraw." I complemented for his bravey and heroic deed.

"You just have to be clever to bluff and you had to be focus." he added.

I was being taught by someone who is alike of having a grandfather.

"Well, I better be off for my duties." Captain Broom said.

"Thank you for telling me your stories. I really enjoyed them." I thanked.

"Its what I do to teach the young, remember you have to be clever and remain focus when you are being tasked or doing a task yourself." Captain Broom said before he left the burrow.


	11. The Question and Reunion

Chapter 11

After Captain Broom left, Rose started to wake up.

"Good morning Rose." I said.

She yawned, stretched, and scratched both of ears. She turned towards me and smiled.

"You nuzzled me." she said.

"I did. Hopefully I didn't wake you up while talking to Captain Broom." I said.

"No, actually I wanted to aske you something... are you human?"

I knew the question was around the corner, but I decided to come clean.

"Yes I'm." I answered.

"A man turned into a rabbit. That's not possible." she doubt.

"Its okay. At first they doubt and they thought I was a outsider. However I spoke the truth to them."

"Why not to me?" she asked.

I felt that she was a little upset that I couldn't told her sooner, than let someone say to them or they find out themselves.

"I'm sorry Rose, I could've told you sooner. I don't live in this warren, but they accept me for visiting. I couldn't be able to say it sooner, but I got stuck." I explained.

"Where are you really from than?" she asked.

* * *

"I came from California, but I moved here." I started.

"Meaning you now live with the rabbits now?" she asked.

"No, but I live not far from here though. When I first moved here, I ended up having a great experience of meeting everyone in this warren." I continued.

"Tell me more about yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a young man living with a family with a older sister. I'm in high school and have Autism." I continued.

"Autism?" she asked. "What's that?"

Maybe I shouldn't have brought up with the Autism card again like before. "Autism is a mental condition that I have, which I have hard times of communicating and forming relationships, however I'm highly functioning. I would consider this warren another family."

She smiled. "I'm sure you have great relationships with everybody."

"Not always, I still have hard time creating relationships with friends and also communicating to people." I added.

Rose came close to me and her paws were on my arms. "I'll be here with you."

"Rose, you don't understand, I have to turn myself back into a human some point. How could we be able to be together."

"We'll spend how much we can to be together." she said.

I sighed. I worried for the worst of us.

"I understand you have a family and you have dreams." Rose said.

"Do you?" I asked.

She than went silent. I shook my head. "I wanted to teach, but at the same time, I felt I wanted to change my future."

"And what's that?"

"To live in Watership Down, with my friends; who treat me like family blood. And with you." I said.

"Let's try to do something together, teach me like how you taught this warren about your culture." she said.

* * *

As I started to think of showing her my world, Tyler came in.

"Mason, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm... feeling better than yesterday." I said while rubbing on my throat.

"That's good." he said.

"Tyler, I wanted to say thank you, Rose, and Sage for saving my life." I thanked.

"We look after each other like what friends do." Tyler said.

"No problem." Rose said.

"Tyler if this is something to ask of you, what songs you listen to again?" I asked.

"He knows humans' culture as well?" Rose asked with a surprise.

"Real long story. But yes, mostly 80's, but in general I listen to every music I could listen to. Why?"

I think we should to ourselves like a small dance and a party.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we need to show some music from the both of us." I planned.

"I know what you're thinking." Tyler said with a smile.

"I do, but we'll start with a surprise at late afternoon." I scheduled the party.

"Awesome." he said, before he left.

"One of the most interesting and fascinating facts about humans is that we enjoy music." I said.

"Music?" she was confused.

"Music that humans make songs from different genres, I'm sure rabbits do know music from their own culture." I said.

"Well... I nearly forgot how me and my father know about the tales of _El-ahrairah_ and _Firth_." she regretful said.

"I'm sure Hazel, however Dandelion is a real expert of story telling so you and your father could be able to refresh memories." I said.

"What about you? Do you believe in _Frith_?" she asked.

"Funny. I remember Hazel asked me that when I had a nightmare and he told me the tale of _El-ahrairah_ receiving a blessing from _Frith_ , but where I come I'm a Christian." I said.

"What's a 'Christian'?" she asked.

"What some 'humans' believe in that faith of... of... who is he again Mason?" Hazel came in with Fiver.

"Jesus. Jesus Christ. Some 'humans' have other faiths or none, but me my faith is with Christ." I explained.

"You sounded more better. What are you two doing, Tyler saying there's a thing called a 'party' you're planning." Hazel said.

I started to giggle. "You could leave that to me."

* * *

Right around late afternoon, we gathered everyone to the Honeycomb. The rabbits talked among themselves while me and Tyler had everything ready.

"We start something slow, than fast, than back slow again." I thought of a plan for music.

"I found a great playlist of some 70's and 80's songs and in mix of yours when we merged our devices together." Tyler said.

With Tyler's smarts, we could be able to shuffle songs in between devices. I always wondered what music he had on his Zune device.

"If I don't mind asking what kind of songs you have and I could try to listen to a song or two on the Zune?" I asked.

"I contain every song from the 1950's to the 2000's." Tyler answered.

"Just top hits?" I asked.

Tyler laughed. "No, every song."

"Every song?"

"Every song." Tyler reassures. He pulled out his device and I scan through a variety of songs, until I came across a song that I used to hear from my mother's mix on her phone: _You're So Vain_ by Carly Simon. I continued to listen to the song and I nearly forgotten how much I listened to it.

"I can't remember the last time I heard this song." I said. After the song was over, I gave him the Zune back.

* * *

"So what's feast for again, I thought _Feast of Frith_ is usually in the winter." I said to Tyler, as I changed the topic.

"What I learned from them that they also do a feast for a certain occasion like celebration." he explained.

"Oh. I guess I do learn new things everyday." I said.

"You were in part of the _Feast of Frith_?" he asked.

"Well, it was pretty much like Christmas Eve for me to put it. Otherwise yes." I said.

"I didn't experience it first hand, but what was like?"

"I remembered being awoken by The _Junior Owsla_ to start off, everyone started to prepare by gathering friends and decorating the warren, like us humans decorate and gather family and friends for Christmas dinner. At one point before Hazel and everyone else came back, I saw a bright shining star that night. It reminded me of _The Nativity Story_."

"The Christmas story." Tyler said.

"You know it?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember every Christmas Eve, when I was human, we would go to the Trinity Church. There we watched _The Nativity Story_ and we listen to the choirs sang." he added.

"Wow. I couldn't be able to remember years back when I was younger like about your age." I said. "Anyway, after the guests arrived and we feast, we did games, until towards the end we told stories."

"Was _The Nativity Story_ one of them?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, but I told them that story after Dandelion and Pipkin said their story and I was being asked to tell it. Afterwards, the light of the warren went black and a near cave in occurred, until a shining light shone down on me. It was bright if God's Angels were shining on me, the rabbits think it came from _Frith_ and _Prince Rainbow_."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I sang, the rabbits joined suite and the light disappeared and the light of the warren came back. And it was over." I wrapped up.

"I think it was a Christmas Miracle." he summed up.

"I believe it was, at that time I thought it was coincidence, until I realize it was a gift that I helped them and I'll be able to find my way home." I remark.

"Are you going to go home?" he asked.

I still have doubts, if I would or not. I can't be able to choose one or the other. "I don't know."

* * *

"Mason! Tyler! Are you two coming?" Hazel shouted.

"Let's get this party started." I stated.

"Indeed." Tyler said.

When we regrouped with the rabbits, a feast was prepared. Every rabbit of the warren was here including Blackberry with her kittens, as those baby rabbits are in their weaned stage. Tyler and I hopped and we stood together, as we're about to hear Hazel do a small speech.

"My fellow rabbits, we're gathered today for a feast to celebrate of Mason Smith's return to Watership Down. For those who still knows to this day, and for our new rabbits who joined us. He came from 'man' and he taught us so much about his cultures, as we taught him ours. If anyone has a remark that anyone want to say about Mason, it'll be wonderful." Hazel spoke.

My heart was filled with humble and love.

"I could recall that when Mason joined the _Owsla_ , I still like to say he's a risky buck. Or to say _Hlessi_ at that time. He was filled with curiosity, even though he nearly got chewed up by Duster. However, he was very smart to trap the dog." Bigwig recalled.

Everyone started to laugh from the humor.

"We didn't even had a pleasant start of becoming friends. I had gave him bad names, however after a game of _Bob-Stones_ , he immediately forgave me. I still to this could always have a big mouth." Hawkbit said.

However, some laughs sparked. Hawkbit took it gracefully.

"But I can't say that I still can't be the same 'Hawkbit' I'm now, but I learn more about the meaning of love and forgiveness from Mason, Clover, and of course my son Tyler." Hawkbit finished as he embraced Tyler.

"Thanks Dad." Tyler said with a hug.

"He learns to tolerate in a instant. For instance, we shared him of the stories of _El-ahrairah_ and the games we play, even though he's a beginner than a novice." Fiver said.

Everyone laughed, because of my beginner status of the games they played. I still have struggles, but I still learn from the best from them.

"He also understood my visions like Hazel does. However, when Mason spoke about this 'Autism', I came to understand that everyone has a certain gift they have, even though we'll different." he finished.

I smiled as I listened more.

"Mason tells us wonderful stories. Stories that we never heard of before that we'll could relate and learn from. He even sings us songs to help us go to sleep, if we're too excited to sleep or if we have nightmares." Mallow said that the rest of the _Junior Owsla_ agrees.

"As I agree with Fiver, even having a certain gift or a 'disability' shows that everyone have a heart. When I first met him, he touched the scars and he knew how much I went through." Campion said.

Spartina agreed. "Even though alike to Campion, I still have my dark chapters before coming here, but Mason shows affection to all, no matter who we once were and how we look."

" _Beauty is found within_." Captain Broom quoted.

Everyone looked at him, including myself.

"He also listen to stories about ourselves, such as myself. He felt that he was 'me' from the past. More importantly he cares for everyone no matter, like Spartina said. It's in our hearts." he finished.

I started to tear up to hear everyone share their thoughts.

"Not only in his times of struggles, he would do anything to protect others he loves." Rose said. "If he didn't reach out for me, I don't know where I would be. I could say that I'll wonder off and be caught in a shining wire and it'll be my end."

I placed my paws with hers.

"Above all, he would stand by our sides, even danger comes upon himself and the rest of the warren." Hazel added.

The rabbits closed their eyes as they're about to bless their feast, for me I kept my eyes opened. "As we're about to feast that _Frith_ provided us, we would like to thank _Frith_ for providing us the blessings to have a new home, new friends, and hope."

Everyone else opened their eyes and we started to feast on _Flayrah_ , I hopped over to Hazel.

"Hazel... thank you." I said as he finished his chew and looked at me.

"I have to say that you know much than me for how to look forward in life. You never seem to give up and accept new ideas easily. More importantly, you showed much love to me when I was lost, until I was found for home. I can't thank you enough." I said to Hazel.

"You don't need to thank me, son. You're part of us like a family." Hazel said as he placed his paw on my shoulder. "You have to 'dig your roots'."

"You heard that from one of my songs, didn't you?" I asked with a smile.

"Partially yes, you were asleep one night and I look at one of your songs called _Dig Your Roots_. Mostly though, you have to know your love ones around you, even you leave, you always look back and remembered us." he said with a smile.

I embraced him with a hug. "Thank you... dad."

The two of us became surprised, however I was more shocked what I said. "Did... I said that out loud?"

Hazel giggled. "You did son. You did." He rubbed his paw on my head.


	12. The Dance

Chapter 12

After we had our feast, Tyler started to play a song on his Zune HD. Everyone went a little startled to hear the music. Immediately, I knew the song was Lynyrd Skynyrd with the guitars and the beats. Tyler came down.

" _Sweet Home Alamba_?" I asked.

"Well... you seem to know some of my music." he said.

"To honest, when I was human I took a look and listened to some of the songs. I couldn't be able to name them all, but most of them." I explained.

"What songs?" he wanted me to guess.

I tried to think about when I was human. "The songs were: _Let's Hear It For the Boy, Footloose-_

"You meaning to tell me that you're just naming songs from movies." he said.

"No I was joking, _Hooked On A Feeling_ _, Bright Eyes_ and _Bring It On Home_." I continued.

"That's one of my favorite songs, I even shared it Gilia with a kiss." Tyler said.

"Does Hazel know?" I smirk with a smiled.

"I just showed her a kiss was like. Also she told me that she got it from you." she said.

"I didn't, but I told them a love story that's where it came from." I said.

"Oh. By the way, I called dibs you find your own girl." he warned me.

I blew a raspberry that made him smirking glared at me as I pulled a joke.

"You won't have to worry, I already have one." I said with a laugh.

Tyler began to laugh. We than watched the rabbits try to dance to the music. Dandelion tried to dance, but he fell to the ground. The kittens laughed with everyone else.

I than turned towards Rose to see her smile and danced beautifully to the music as the music is near the end. She than looked at me reached her paw towards me.

"Someone is asking you to dance." Tyler started to lightly scoot to her. I was hesitate and nervous. When I got tclose to her I smiled and shook my head.

"Care to dance?" Rose asked with a bow.

"Yes ma'am." I accepted with a bow.

A song transitions to a song from my phone and it was _Mind Reader_ by Dustin Lynch.

I started to rock my head.

"You like this music?" she asked.

"I do." We got into our dance grove, as we're in a back to school dance. Better than that, we're all almost started doing a country dance hoe-down.

After the song was over another song came in. The song was a slow and partner dance.

"I haven't even heard that song from long." I said. I remembered later from Tyler that it was _I Never Dreamed Someone Like You Could Love Someone Like Me_.

"What song?" Rose asked.

"This song. I heard it from a horror movie, but the song was happy. Are you ready to dance?" I asked.

"Like we did?"

"No, I mean partner dance." I said.

She took my paws and we're started to dance step by step. I ended up seeing Hazel and Primrose, Campion and Blackberry, Bigwig and Spartina, and Hawkbit and Clover following as I was doing.

"Mason... I don't know I could do this." Rose doubt.

"It's okay. We'll just have to be close." We got close. "And we'll start with slow steps."

We started to do a slow circle dance, Rose was unfamiliar with partner dance.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Rose. There's a first time for everything. I never even danced with anyone else, except my mother." I said.

"But you have done it before." she added.

"You're my full first. It's okay, just feel the rhythm and the beat, than move your feet." I instructed her. She followed my feet movement and we started to make a rhythm.

I look back Rose and she smiled at. We went from slow to fast. At one point, I gave her a spin and pulled her back. She than embraced her head to my chest.

"Mason?"

"Yeah." I said.

She looked at me. "Why are we're here?"

"Are you happy here?" I asked.

"Yes." she answer.

"The more important matter is that you're happy and you and your father are safe." I said.

"And you?" she asked.

I couldn't be able to think about how I'm feeling and my safety. "I'm happy."

"Are you planning to stay? We could have a family. And you could be able to see your family-friends all the time." Rose offered.

I can't be able to think as we danced. I thought I should have the option open to me. "I'll try to consider."

"Maybe?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"A yes." she said with a smile with a chuckle.

I felt that I gave up and decided to consider. However, I could only say a "yes" to girl.

"I'll, if I could be able to see my parents." I set a condition.

"I'm sure we'll work this out." Rose said.

We continued to dance. I felt it was best night that I ever to have a girl, whose in love with me. As if, my life has a new meaning if I wanted to have a family. Maybe I could run away, but alike before, I would end up coming back home. I stopped dancing.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Do you want to go outside and dance there?" I asked.

"I'll love to." she accepted.

"I'll be right back." I said as I hopped off.

I went by my phone, where it was still linked to Tyler's Zune HD. I disconnected my from the Zune. Tyler spotted me, as I was disconnecting.

"Mason, what you're doing?" he asked.

"Just keep playing songs from your Zune, I'll be with Rose for a special dance." I said.

I hopped away. Tyler thought it was something special that meant to me.

I came back to Rose with my phone and we went just outside of our warren. The night was clear, the stars shine bright and at one point, I thought one of them was spinning that it turned into a disco ball. No owls, weasels, nor foxes I smelled as we went out.

"Why are we away from everybody?" she asked.

"I thought... I don't how to put this, I thought we should have our dance in private, without anyone around." I said as I pulled out my phone.

She giggled. "It won't be another what Tyler calls 'country' love songs."

"No, but it's a love and dance song though." I said.

I started to play the song and it was _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin. I heard crickets silently chirping, the birds are asleep, even though no fireflies were out there, but the stars will do with the piano of the song playing.

"May have this dance?" I offered.

She nodded. We started another partner dance.

 _You're in my arms_  
 _And all the world is calm_  
 _The music playing on for only two_  
 _So close together_  
 _And when I'm with you_  
 _So close to feeling alive_

The rabbits of the warren came out and watched us two lovers dance.

"Mark my words, 'love always comes first'." Captain Broom said.

"I never noticed that Mason is in love." Primrose said.

Hazel nuzzled his mate.

" _One falls in love with another. He risks himself for his love to the shining wire. A family from shining wires joins us._ I get it! Mason fell in love with her back Cowslip's Warren, saved her from the shining wire, Rose and Sage joined us. Mason's and Rose's love became more connected and bonded." Fiver remembered and smiled.

Tyler watched us danced and smiled. "That's why. Young lovers at first sight."

 _A life goes by_  
 _Romantic dreams must die_  
 _So I bid my goodbye_  
 _And never knew_  
 _So close, was waiting_  
 _Waiting here with you_  
 _And now, forever, I know_  
 _All that I wanted_  
 _To hold you so close_

 _So close to reaching_  
 _That famous happy end_  
 _Almost believing_  
 _This one's not pretend_

I started to sing the three notes to her ears.

 _And now you're beside me_  
 _And look how far we've come_  
 _So far we are, so close_

We danced more quickly like 'Belle and Beast'. After the violins started to settle down for next part of the song, I stopped the music and we watched the stars.

* * *

"It sure looks beautiful." she said.

"I know what you mean. I love this kind of the evening, where skies are from clouds and stars gazed with light. I can't be able to put my finger on it, but say 'indescribable'." I said.

I turned to her as she was watching the stars shine. "You danced beautifully, for your first time."

She turned back. "I used to dance solo when I hear music from _Frith_ when I was a kitten."

"I used to dance to the music. But the only times I danced was with my parents on a slow danced song." I recalled. "I could remember stepping on their feet while dancing."

We chuckled. Rose saw the expression on my face that I missed my family. The only reason is that I always keep bringing them up at one conversation to the next.

"You miss them do you?" she asked.

"I do, but at least I could always come back to see them." I said as I rubbed my necklace.

"What's that?" she asked as she saw the necklace.

"It's called _The Necklace of Bob-Stone_." I answered.

"After the game?"

"Coincidentally, yes. But it I was given to by _El-ahrairah_ himself." I said. "If there could be some other way that I could see them without hopping back and forth with the necklace."

We heard Fiver coming by us, as he listened to our conversation. "Do you like to see them?"

Rose and I looked at each other thinking Fiver could have the power, but I only knew that he has visions.

"How?" I asked.

"Follow me." Fiver instructed and the trio headed back to the warren.


	13. Forevermore

Chapter 13

We entered Fiver's burrow and it was small, but the three were managed to come inside.

"I didn't tell this before, but it was a gift from Silverweed." Fiver said.

"The rabbit, your friend, that saved Watership Down with his magic?" I asked.

Fiver smiled and nodded. "I had a dream after he passed. He came to me and it was a gift. He gave me the power to read someone's mind and their future."

"You have see the future?" Rose said.

"It's a long story, but Fiver is gifted with visions of seeing the future, and now reading someone's mind." I explained.

Fiver came close to me. "We'll find out together for your future."

"It's not the future I wanted to see. I just to see my parents if they're safe." I said.

"I never tried to see the present, but we could try." Fiver added.

He placed his paw on my chest and closed his eyes.

"Fiver?"

He opened his eyes.

"Thank you." I thanked. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"I want to see if my family is safe." I said.

Fiver began to lightly shake. My eyes began to fade from what I'm currently seeing. It transitioned to see my house. I seen my parents with my sister, they are frightened and cuddling.

"What's happening, they're frightened."

Rose listened. I saw that my parents are lost and they're trying to search for me. "They... they're trying to search for me! Thinking I'm missing!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Fiver's eyes opened and felt a little dizzy. He was about to fall and past out, but I managed to catch him before the fall.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm alright." Fiver said with a smile, as I stood him up.

"I need to head back, I need to let them know I'm alright!" I worried.

Fiver doesn't even know what to say, but he felt worried. Rose was silent, but she understood the situation.

"You should go to them."

I heard Rose said that I should leave. "What?"

"You need to see them and there's no time to waste. You helped me save me and my father, now I'll help you." she said.

I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "What about you? You said you wanted me to be with you."

"I do." she still agreed.

I knew that she meant to me dearly, for my first love. Still determined to keep the promise I made if I wanted to be her mate. "I will come, you have my word."

Rose came to me and we kissed. Fiver's eyes widened as me and Rose had our first kiss. After our kiss, we looked at Fiver.

"Hopefully you won't say anything yet, right?"

Fiver nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

I started to head my way out of the warren. Nearly assume everyone is by now, since the party was over, in bed. Before I head towards the exit of the warren, Captain Broom and Captain Holly were on guard.

"Leaving soon, my boy?" Captain Broom asked.

"I need to because I feared that my family thinks I'm missing." I answered.

"We need to let Hazel and the others know." Captain Holly suggested.

"No. It is something that I need to take care of my family. Besides, I'll returning soon after I let them know I'm safe." I planned.

Captain Holly understood what I was trying to say.

"Remember my boy, 'love always comes first.'" Captain Broom recalled.

I nodded. I went over to him and gave him a hug. Captain Broom was surprised by the hug. Captain Holly just smiled to see another rabbit has a heart. I than let go and hurried out to find my parents.

"A young buck with love and care for his family." Captain Holly said.

"Right-right old boy." Captain Broom said.

* * *

Rose went back to her burrow to be ready for bed. She started to think I was not going to come back. She decided to accept her own reality that I wasn't.

"Rose! My daughter! We're better off here than we're at Cowslips!" Sage was overjoyed.

She continued to look down on her bed.

"Rose. I really need to say I'm sorry how I was back in Cowslip's. I was manipulated that I never thought and took the time to see if you were alright. I understand the loss of your mother affected you the most than me. However, I'm willingly to make this right to make sure you're safe here in our new home."

Rose looked back at her and smiled. She hopped over him and gave him a hug. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too." Sage said. "I heard you danced with Mason. I presume you're in love with, aren't you?"

Rose let go and hopped back to her bed, sadly. "I did, but I let him go."

"What?! Why?!" her father was in shock.

"I don't know. I have to let him go, for his family's sake." she explained.

"I still don't understand, why you would throw away your future to have start a family?" Sage was still confused.

"Because she loved him." Fiver entered her burrow. "She watched as Mason saw his family, as I read his mind and to see his family in the present."

Rose was in distress, but she understood what could have happened to his family, if Mason hasn't left the warren. "It's alright, Father. I'll just go to bed and I'll see you and everyone else in the morning."

"Don't fret Rose, I know Mason. He'll return. I just know." Fiver said.

"I don't know Fiver. I felt that I had faith when he was here, but until he left, I don't have it anymore." she said.

"Trust in _Frith_. He'll know the greatness for your future, if you keep believing that Mason would return." he tried to cheer her up.

She nodded, as everyone else left her burrow and leaving her alone.

Rose

 _I was the one who had it all_  
 _I was the master of my fate_  
 _I never needed anybody in my life_  
 _I learned the truth too late_

Mason

 _I'll never shake away the pain_  
 _I close my eyes but she's still there_  
 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart_  
 _It's more than I can bear_

Rose

 _Now I know he'll never leave me_  
 _Even as he runs away_  
 _He will still torment me_  
 _Calm me, hurt me_  
 _Move me, come what may_  
 _Wasting in my lonely tower_  
 _Waiting by an open door_  
 _I'll fool myself, he'll walk right in_  
 _And be with me forevermore_

 _I rage against the trials of love_

Mason

 _I curse the fading of the night_  
 _Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_  
 _She's never out of sight_

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_  
 _Even as she fades from view_  
 _She will still inspire me_  
 _Be a part of everything I do_  
 _Wasting in my lonely tower_  
 _Waiting by an open door_  
 _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

(Rose + Mason)

 _And as the long, long nights begin_  
 _I'll think of all that might have been_  
 _Waiting here forevermore_

* * *

My parents were outside near the down trying to search for me.

"Mason!" my mother called my name.

"Mason! Where are you?" my father called my name.

"Just call his phone, I'm sure he'll pick it up some point to answer." Alice said.

They turned at her with a glare. "We'll look for him and you're going to help us until we find him."

Alice growled with a sigh.

I was in the bushes while trying to search for my parents. I than spotted them with Alice, as I heard them talking and shouting for my name. Since my first visit, I thought it would be a dream, but this time it's reality.

I rubbed my necklace as I closed my. "I wish to be turn back into human."

I started to feel like I was growing. The fur went away, and my human parts started to comeback. After I opened my eyes, I was standing tall on the bushes. I checked my pockets to see that my phone is still there. I remembered that I was shot by the councilman, I touched where I was wounded and no blood was coming out nor stain. I lifted up my shirt to see the wound was gone.

"I was healed." I said to myself.

"Mason! Where are you?" my mother shouted for my name again.

Now I wasn't about three inches short and I could be able to see and speak to them. "Mom? Dad? Alice?"

They heard my voice, as they recognized the my tone and they turned around to see me standing there.

"Mason!" Mom shouted.

"Mason!" Dad shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I came towards them as they ran towards me. The trio of us hugged and embraced with a kiss.

"Mason, where were you been?" Mom asked.

"I'm sorry, I went back to Watership Down to see my friends, but I had leave them because you'll searching for me. I'm sorry if it has been days since I left." I apologized.

"Days? It's only just tonight we feared that you were missing." Mom said.

"You meaning to tell me that I'm still in the same night?" I asked.

"Mason, what don't understand, YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING OVER AN HOUR!" Alice yelled.

"Alice! The reason we're looking forward is because we heard a gunshot went off not far from here." Dad explained.

"The councilman." I started to remember.

"What?" they said.

"The councilman! Before I went back to Watership Down, I had a confrontation with Clayton's father. He pulled a handgun and shot me!" I fully remembered now.

"You were -what?!" Dad exclaimed.

"You're hurt! We need to get you to the hospital!" Mom also exclaimed.

"No, No! It's okay, I'm fine." I tried to clam them down.

"Fine?! You were shot!" Dad and Mom were confused.

I lifted up my shirt. "I was shot, yes, but my friends at Watership Down helped me recover. They healed my wounds!"

"With what, magic powers?" Alice said.

"No, with herbs and plants, the traditional medicine of healing someone." I explained.

My parents sighed with relief. "All it matters is that you're safe."

A black small rabbit hopped towards us. My parents gasped, as my sister shriek. I looked close to see it was Tyler.

"Tyler?"

The rabbit looked up. "Hi."

He heard me as I was human, I didn't think that they could hear me as I'm human. It shouldn't be like that after I turned back into human with my necklace.

"Oh my gosh! A talking wild rabbit!" Alice screamed, that I thought it was funny.

"Well, it's the same rabbit Mason took in to have it recover." Mom remembered.

Tyler heard what my mother said. "I'm not a 'it'. My name is Tyler Damien and I used to be human before I turned into a rabbit."

My parents gasped as the rabbit spoke. "How?" Dad asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Mason, why did you leave, don't you like us?" Tyler asked.

I felt that I had a reason to leave in a urgent matter, but I didn't want to leave them forever. "Tyler. Of course I like you. I love everyone in the warren. I had to leave to check on my parents. I know that they may started to worry, but I'll come back. Especially for Rose."

"Rose?" My parents were curious.

"Mason is in love with a rabbit! Mason and a Rabbit, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Alice started to tease.

Tyler gave her a jump scare with a roar that she backed away and stopped teasing me.

"I guess that's your sister." Tyler said. I nodded.

"I didn't know you had someone special." Mom smirked.

"Well..." I chuckled. "It was just now that we have feelings for each other." I explained. Tyler remained quiet and gasped.

All of our attention went towards Tyler. "What is it?"

"Tyler, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Try to listen." he instructed.

I walked a little bit to listen what Tyler is hearing.

"What is it son?" Dad asked.

I started to hear faint voices not far from here that were not far from here. Until I recognized one of their voices.

Tyler and I looked at each other for one name. "Cowslip."


	14. A Deadly Alliance

Chapter 14

Me and Tyler went off by a nearby bush and try to listen. The fur of the rabbit was light faded and we know that was Cowslip. I looked at another rabbit that it was darker than Cowslip and nearly alike to Tyler's fur.

"Whose the other rabbit talking?" Tyler asked.

I gazed at the rabbit and recognized the second rabbit's voice. Vervain.

"It can't be. It can't be!" I refused to believe.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Vervain." I answered.

"Whose Vervain?"

"Your father's and the rest of the family's worst enemy to General Woundwart. I suppose that Vervain is making an alliance with Cowslip to give our location to attack the rabbits..." I stopped to remember what Cowslip is wanting also.

"Rose. And Sage!" I knew what Cowslip is trying to go after. "I'm sure they're going to kill the rest of the warren and take Rose and Sage back, unless they willing to die for our friends."

"What're we going to do?!" Tyler started to lightly panic, as he worried about his parent's fate and everyone else's.

I tried to improvise a plan to have the rabbits of Watership Down know about this attack before they could be raided. At same time, I knew Fiver would have a vision about them coming at one point. But to be sure and playing safe, they need to be warned again.

"Here's the plan Tyler, you go back to Watership Down and tell them a raid is about to happen with Vervain's men planned by Cowslip. They need to be ready to defend themselves. Can you hurry back and warn them?" I instructed.

Tyler nodded. "I'll let them know, immediately!"

He started to head back to Watership Down, until he stopped and looked back at me.

"Are you going to help us?" Tyler asked.

I know that my family-friends are in stake. My love is also in stake as well. If I didn't go back to help them, I'll probably never have them forgive and I'll never forgave myself of letting them to die.

"I will come." I promised. Tyler started to hop off.

* * *

"What's happening?" Mom asked.

"My friends are in danger, I have to go to them!" I said.

"No, we can't lose you again, son!" Dad refused.

"I understand, but they're my friends, they have families, babes, and someone I love might die, if I don't go back." I reasoned with them.

"But son, they're rabbits, fighting each other for their own warren is part of their nature." Mom added.

"Mom. They're my friends, they're like part of my family, if I go back, there would be a chance that they could survive and believe me that they're endangered."

My mother and father couldn't believe that I was speaking up for myself and for my family-friends. They may also feared that I'll be caught in a crossfire that I'll be in danger myself.

"Please, I have to do this!" I begged.

"Come on Mason, your words still shows you have no proof!" Alice mocked me as she walked towards me.

"You wanted proof?" I warned.

"Show me." Alice smirked.

My parents felt in disbelief that I was talking out of my mind. Alice thinks I'm mad. I felt that I would never be understood that I'll never be able to go back and save them.

 _Remember my boy, love always comes first_. I heard Captain Broom's voice came into my head.

"Love always comes first." I repeated what Captain Broom said silently as I looked back towards the down. Now it was the time to show my family, who I really was at Watership Ship Down. Also, to show proof to Alice that it's real. "There's something else that I should've shown you before."

I stepped back. My parents didn't know what I was about to do. My sister started to come behind my parents. I than rubbed the _Necklace of Bob-Stone_ , I closed my eyes and I started to shrink and grow fur. After I opened my eyes, I was the three inch sized rabbit I was before I went back to human.

My family gasped. Alice screamed out the top of her head. "MY BROTHER IS A RABBIT! AHHHH!"

I was expecting the scream from Alice. I than looked at my parents, hoping that I won them proof, mostly Alice.

"You... you turned into a rabbit?" Mom was in shock.

I nodded. "I did, but I could still here you and... talk to you." I smiled.

Mom was spooked and turned towards Dad.

"Well... ummm. Speaking how you got to Watership Down and meet the rabbits. Now it explains a lot when you gave me the idea for your book." he smiled. My mother than smiled back for approval.

As I showed them my proof, I came back to realize that I need to go back to help them. "Now that I showed you, I need to go back to save them, there's time."

"But, but it's dangerous." Mom worried.

"Yes! Yes it is." I complied. "I'll do anything to save my family-friends from danger, even if comes from my kind."

My parents finally understood what I was trying to tell them. "Now go. We'll meet you meet you back as soon as possible after we deal with Clayton's father."

I smiled and hurried my way back. "Now hurry! Run straight there and don't stop until you get there!" I heard my parents' voices.

* * *

Everyone else in the warren, became aware of Fiver's later vision of two nemesis are coming to Watership Down. Hazel started to have the warren locked down with defense in the caverns. He felt me worried that me and Tyler are missing.

"Any sign of them?" he asked Bigwig.

"No, Hawkbit is more worried about Tyler leaving in a time like this and we're surprised that Mason left before he did." Bigwig answered with Hawkbit worried.

"I know Mason would come back, he'll know when there's danger." Campion said.

"I understand, if they' haven't come back, we'll have to be ready for who's coming." he added.

Bigwig and Campion nodded.

"Dad! Uncle Bigwig, Uncle Campion, Uncle Hazel-rah!" Tyler's voice came.

"I believe we found Tyler." Bigwig said.

Hawkbit ran towards Tyler. "My son! You're alright, thank _Frith_!"

They hugged each other.

"Just what were you doing out of the warren like that?! What if something happened to you?!" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dad, I saw Mason went off and I had to follow him. I didn't want him to leave." Tyler explained.

Fiver came behind Hazel as heard the conversation. "Mason saw a vision from me reading his mind. He went to see his parents that weren't far from here. He said he'll also return."

"Return or not we have to be prepared to defend from-" Hazel went on.

"From Cowslip and Vervain." Tyler interrupted.

The rabbits gasped.

"How did you know that?" Hawkbit asked.

"As I found Mason with his family, we overheard a band of rabbits that were not from our warren. Mason and I recognized Cowslip right away! However, Mason remembered another rabbit that I never heard about, it was... Vervain!" Tyler explained.

The rabbits were disbelief.

"Wait a minute, how could you tell and where's Mason?" Bigwig asked.

"He was behind me and he told me to say to you that they were coming. Mason also said he'll be right behind and I haven't seen." Tyler became worried.

"Don't worry son, I know that Mason would do something very risky." Hawkbit assured his son.

"Now that we know whose coming, but we may need to worry about Mason." Hazel said.

"I'll still have our _Owsla_ double our defenses, Dig up _Owsla_ , let's go!" Bigwig ordered the rabbits assigned to dig in the caverns.

* * *

While that was going on, I made it back to the warren and it was started to build up defense inside the Honeycomb. I saw rabbits were preparing for a home invasion. I started to look for Rose and hopping to see if she's alright.

"Rose!" I shouted. I saw some were digging near the caverns. I went to see where the does and the kittens were at. I came across with Captain Broom.

"Mason?!" he spotted.

"Captain Broom, thank God, where's Rose?" I asked.

"What? What about your parents?" he asked.

"I did came by to see them, but I need to see or to know that she's safe." I said.

"She's alright, my dear boy." Captain Broom assured me. I was in relief. "However, you may need to see Hazel, my boy."

"Where is he? I also I need to tell him something important. It's urgent!" I added.

"Go to the caverns, my dear boy, he and Bigwig's _Owsla_ , who were assigned digging. I'll let Rose know that you came back. Now go! I'll join with you and Hazel soon!" Captain Broom assured me.

I nodded and started to head back to the Honeycomb to head for the caverns.

As I made my through, I saw more rabbits digging for defenses. I followed into another path that lead to a blue cavern. I noticed Tyler was there.

"Tyler!"

He looked back and saw me coming. "Mason!"

"Where's Hazel?" I asked.

"I told him everything you need to know." Tyler assured me.

"That's good, but we need to find a way to help him on his defenses." I started to figure out a plan.

Tyler started to think. I joined in the thinking process. We think and think and we thought we'll never stop thinking to get a simple idea.

"That's it!"

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"In able to slow them down, we could annoy the invaders with something. Do you have any music that would annoy anyone?" I asked.

"Well, we can do is have our phones connect, as they were at the party, but we could use them both for extra stereo usage." Tyler planned.

"Great!"

"I know for sure that we have some hard rock music that would bother the invaders for sure to stall them." Tyler said.

I nodded. "This could work perfectly." Tyler than led me to find Hazel and the rest of the _Owsla_.

* * *

At the same time we're heading to see Hazel, Rose was alone in a corner. Blackberry, Primrose, and Clover are watching over the kittens. Captain Broom came in for a short time.

"Ummm, my lovely Rose?" he tried to contact with Rose. She was staring at the corner in grief. "Rose, Mason said he has came back and he wanted to know you're safe."

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Cowslip would come and take me back." she said without hope. The does turned to Rose in shock.

"Don't say that Rose!" Pipkin stepped in. "I'm sure Mason cared for you, as he cared for all of us, if he came back. He's helping Hazel and the _Owsla_ right now to defend this warren."

"The boy's right, my dear. You can't give up hope. He loves you and now he needs to know if you're safe." Captain Broom said.

"I'll be alright." Rose doubts.

Captain Broom nodded his head. "He'll come back to you when this is over and tell you how he really feels about you." he smiled and went off to join the others.


	15. Preparing Defense

Chapter 15

Tyler and I managed to meet up with Hazel. The other rabbits saw that we're coming.

"Mason! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you?" Hazel asked.

"I'm sorry Hazel, I noticed my parents were there and I have to let them know that I'm safe, as they were searching for me. However in the middle of it, Tyler and I spotted Cowslip and Vervain. I had to have Tyler go back and warn everybody. And... I showed my parents the form of the rabbit in me." I said.

Hazel was surprised. "How did they took?"

"It's okay. But the important matter is right now, is that me and Tyler have a stalling plan to try to push them back." I said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Me and Mason would connect our phones together, create some disturbance or annoyance to put it that way. It would cause some the invaders to fall, as you and the rest of the rabbits dig for defense and/or plan for an attack." Tyler explained further of the plan.

"We know obviously that Cowslip wouldn't attack, he's a non-fighter!" Bigwig came in.

"True, but he'll do anything to get Rose and Sage back to his warren, dead or alive. Even that if he allies with Vervain." I added.

"I hope you two could come up with a better clever plan than this." Bigwig said with disapproval.

"Uncle Bigwig, this is the best idea, the two of us have. By far." Tyler said.

Bigwig shook his head and decided to have us give a shot.

"Alright, where you two will be at?" he asked.

"Just somewhere in caverns where they could be able to be a little close to hear the music." I answered.

"As long the vibrations from the sound could bounce towards them as the sounds are high." Tyler added.

"It is decided and settled. Fiver and I would go along with these two. And Bigwig, you and the _Owsla_ would find another plan to defend and/or attack."

"Like a 'Plan B'?" I thought.

Hazel looked at me. "What's a 'Plan B'?"

Tyler chuckled. "Mason meant to say that in a expression that another plan, like you said, should be made." Tyler explained my expression.

* * *

Afterwards, we headed off deeper into the cave near the entrance where possible Vervain and his band of rabbits could enter.

"Vervain would go come through here unless they would try to attack the front." Hazel said.

"When we saw them, they possibly near the rear. We could try to improve the defenses... or we could leer them to the back." Tyler said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, if we could try to have them think that the entrance is full defensive and to make them go around and we would do a defensive assault from there." Tyler answered.

I'm trying to think on how we could. Kehaar came from the behind out of no where.

"Kehaar hears rabbits in trouble." he said.

"We heard Vervain and his band of rabbits are advancing towards our warren." Hazel said.

"Maybe we could leer them here in the back." I added.

"How?" Tyler asked. "You been saying like this for a while and we couldn't be able to figure it out."

I never thought I was do anything this, but let just say this part of the plan is called... being stupid.

"I'll have them chase me down."

"What?!" The group think that I was out of my mind.

"You're mad! You won't be able to out run a _Owsla_ of rabbits!" Fiver thought I was insane.

"We'll thank goodness, if I wasn't, it probably would never even word." I said. "I'll do is some way to slow them down, it'll give everyone right amount to be prepared, then I'll lead them to the caverns where Tyler and I would bust the music. They may not even be familiar to human music, that would cause some of them to flee, except those who are tough it that is."

"Vervain do anything to run." Kehaar said.

"Well it sounded similar, but it could work." Hazel started to realize.

"Who dares wins." Fiver said.

"That'll be someone saying that, who serves SAS." I said.

"SAS?" Fiver asked.

"Special Air Services, United Kingdom's top special forces for oversees operations." Tyler explained it to Fiver.

"Their motto also says 'Who Dares Wins!'." I added.

"Bigwig came up with the motto for our _Owsla_." Hazel said.

"That makes perfect sense." I agreed.

We came to a decision that I was going to be mad like raving lunatic to stall time. I decided to make my way towards the caverns entrance by swimming out and hopping back into land. Before I started to head for my way, I was stopped by Hazel and Fiver.

"Are you sure you wanted to this?" Hazel asked.

"Unless there's another plan, but I could only say being chased by Duster is enough trouble to get into." I said.

"We wanted you to be careful and try not to get caught by Vervain again." Fiver added.

"Not this time. Not this time." I said with a smile.

"Very well than. A luck of _El-ahrairah_ to you." Hazel gave me luck.

I smiled. "Good luck to you."

I hopped towards the stream of water and I jumped in to swim out of the cave.

* * *

When I got outside the warren, I was tasking myself to do the unthinkable. I started to head my way to find Vervain's small army. As I was on my way, I started to think about family, my close friends, and Rose. I'm hoping they may have come up with a better plan than I did. I continued to follow the scent, until another scent came. I smelled around and listened with my ears up. I sensed that another rabbit with a seagull nearby.

"You guys can't be serious on following me." I said out loud that they could hear me.

"I had to follow you and besides Hazel sent Kehaar to be on over-watch." Tyler said.

We looked to see Kehaar soaring in the night sky. "Kehaar wanted to make sure that Kehaar's friends aren't attacked by _Elil_. Hazel's orders."

"I guess I should have not over look of predators in the night." I nearly forgot.

"Well, all it matters that you have another friend by your side and a seagull in the sky watching our move." Tyler added.

"It's nice to have friends come along. We better get moving." I said.

Tyler and I continued our recon mission to locate Vervain's army and stall them for enough time for the warren to be completely fortified.


	16. Music Trap

Chapter 16

As we continued with our reconnaissance mission and more to say dangerous mission, Tyler couldn't stop looking at my necklace.

"Is that how you turn yourself into a rabbit and back human?" he asked.

"Why yes. I guess you saw me transformed back to my human form." I supposed.

"Not exactly, you always go about your family and you were human. I couldn't able remember the last thing I was about to, while I was human." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I guess you haven't heard the whole thing." he said.

"You only said that you came New York and you been living with Hawkbit and Clover for a while." I recalled.

"To be honest, if I haven't saved a rabbit... I wouldn't be here." he sadly stated.

"How does that relate to you being a rabbit?" I asked.

Tyler knew that I had to hear the truth. "I guess you heard the whole thing."

"No. I haven't heard on your side, I could only remember your father said that you told the truth and I don't know what it was, except you were human." I said.

"I didn't even live long. I thought it would be nice to walk out of the orphanage, since I have been there for long. I decided to walk to Central Park."

I stopped for a breath and listened.

"I usually go on walks to find spare broken down parts from old machines. That's how I made my Zune HD that I made now. During my walk, of course while listening to some 80's music, I found a rabbit behind a bush, being trapped in a snare. I don't know what the rabbit was, but it was an illegal trapping that a random homeless person could hunt small animals, so they could eat."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I freed her. Before she left, after I helped her calm down while releasing her from death. She gave me a kiss and hopped away."

I chuckled over a rabbit kissing a little boy.

"I felt proud and I was a hero to the rabbit. I looked to see it was near getting late that I needed to head back. When I saw the orphanage, I was on time that I could be able to get back. I ran into the street without looking and I was hit by a taxi cab."

I felt a bit sadden that a boy dies young. Life could be taken from anyone in a instant without knowing or knowing that you're near to your time.

"After I died, I somehow thought it was Heaven, but I ended seeing _Frith_ and _The Black Rabbit of Inle_. They told me that I did an act out of kindness from sparing a rabbit and my early death wasn't my time, yet. They gave me another life, except I been turned into a rabbit you're facing."

I couldn't be able relate any of my experiences with Tyler's. However, I heard of miracles that you could be rarely given a second chance, if you died in a death bed and suddenly woken up from death. Tyler's miracles was one of them. However, second chances don't last forever, as we'll die at one point, in time or unexpected.

"What did you wanted to do if you were human again?" I asked.

Tyler looked at me. "I never had a question like that occurred to me before."

He took his time to think, as we continued to hop. "If I was given an opportunity to be turn back into human, I would do more upgrading on my Zune."

I smiled and thought it would be a good idea. And again, I think that I already have used my necklace to be turn back into human for the last time.

* * *

We continued to hop around to find Vervain, until Kehaar came down from the sky.

"Kehaar finds 'Ugly' Vervain and his 'long ears' nearby. Follow me."

Tyler and I followed Kehaar, until we reached a forest of apple trees that are not yet to blossom. It seems that Vervain already has his army ready and are about to advance.

"Kehaar fly back and tell Hazel and the others they're on the move and be ready." I instructed.

He nodded and flew away.

Tyler started to smell and realized that we're someone where that fruit grows.

"I believe that we're in a orchard of apples." Tyler said.

"What is an orchard, anyway?" I asked.

"You know what a orchard is. It is a small part of land filled with fruit from trees." Tyler answered.

I shrugged to go back into our plan.

"How about we could go up the hills. We could gain enough speed to move about and we could be able to get to the down soon." Tyler suggested.

"I think staying around the trees that could attract a small bit of predators to hold them off." I also suggested, but for another route.

"With a suitable scenic route, we could be able to get advantage, where we are." Tyler added.

I sighed. "Fair enough."

"Come on, Mason. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it I'm sorry. Let's stick to usually plan and preferred your route to head to the caverns."

We finally agreed. We came out of the bushes to surprise Vervain.

"Buongiorno principessa!" I thought to clown on Vervain with a language he doesn't even know. "Good morning, Princess."

Vervain immediately remembers our last encounter. "YOU?!"

"Hello Vervain. Long time no see, I guess." I mocked.

"It's a surprise that you're here. And whose is this?" he asked.

"A friend, my name is Tyler Damien! My dad and my uncles told me a lot about you!" Tyler shouted.

"Ah, your family. You two will join your family when I get done with you." Vervain said.

"Okay, come get us. first you panzy, lowlife, long-ears." I cursed.

Vervain furious he ordered his troops to attack us. Tyler and I made our choice to run for it.

* * *

As we're close to the down, we found no one behind us thinking that they lost us. We found the caverns entrance.

"Ready for our plan's execution?" I asked.

"Ready when you're." Tyler said.

"Good ahead and cue everything, I'll be right there." I instructed.

He went ahead and I slightly hid to see if Vervain and his rabbits show. Tyler managed to find his way back where we had our devices are. He made his last preparations of cuing a song. Hazel showed up.

"Where's Mason?" he asked.

"He'll be here soon." Tyler said. "Everything else ready?"

"It is, if your plan fails, we'll defend any of the remains of Vervain's army." Hazel said.

"Let's hope this work." Tyler said as he's waiting for me.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vervain and his army arrived outside of the down, but by the brook. He started to look around to see where I went.

"Where did he go?" Vervain asked.

"We don't know sir." one of his troops said.

"He was eaten by _Elil_." another said.

Vervain knew easily that it's impossible that I could have been eaten. I was right across from them and laughed. He than tasked some of his rabbits to head back to track me, while most remain to guard himself. I knew it was time to commence with the plan. I hopped from the caverns and showed myself.

"I'm down here, you big-horses ass! Come get me, before I call for the _Black Rabbit of Inle'_!" I shouted before I headed back in.

A few rabbits started to fear, after saying about the _Black Rabbit_. "Let's not take our chances, if the _Black Rabbit_."

Vervain felt a fear, but he thought I was bluffing to make them run. "How's he going to call him? From Hazel's warren?!"

"Men, advance, we'll finish what General Woundwart would wanted us to start and have 'Rose' and 'Sage' unharmed." he added.

Vervain and his rabbits entered the caverns started to head their way to reach towards the heart of the warren. I saw he was close to us, I hurried to Tyler and cued him to start playing. Tyler founded a song from the 80's playlist and started playing.

Vervain's army then stopped as they listened to the song. I even stopped to hear it was Rick Astley's _Never Gonna Give You Up_. I knew immediately... I was about ready to toss the Zune HD from my existence just to keep the song away from me. However, it would come around either way, but I continued to head back to regroup.

"What in _Frith's_ name is that?" Vervain asked one of his rabbits.

"We don't know sir." one answered.

I came back to see Tyler rocking to the music. Smirking and shaking my head, Tyler played a 80's song that would side-track Vervain and his army. The song was about to end, I was prepared for song 2.

Meanwhile, Vervain started to hear the music faded. He just laughed along with his rabbits. "Hopefully, you'll do better than this Mason!" The army continued to advance.

* * *

"Okay, Tyler?"

"Yes." he answered.

"You said, you like pretty much any songs, right?"

"Mostly 80's I listened to." he answered.

"Let's just say, we should cover our ears, for the next song and warn everyone else." I suggested.

"I'm sure they won't have to worry about it. At least for the does and the kittens won't have a problem hearing it... barely." he added.

"Unless the it was full blast that it echoed towards the warren." I doubted.

"It won't... we should be more focused on pushing Vervain's men back." Tyler remembered the true goal.

"Okay here goes nothing."

I cued up the song on _YouTube_ and it isn't a song that I would listen to everyday, but it would spook enough of rabbits.

 _I will break into your thoughts_

Vervain was starting to hear music again and he growls. "It's a fake! Men, advance!"

 _With what's written on my heart_  
 _I will break,_

The blast of the music made me jump and covered my ears, including Tyler covering his. I started to laugh and he thinks I have gone insane.

"What kind of music is that?!" he yelled.

"Like I said, it's not a music that I would listen to everyday! We need to fall back!" I shouted. We started to fall back into Hazel and the _Owsla's_ position.

However, for Vervain and his men, they were spooked and they covered their ears.

"What is this?!" one of the rabbits frightened.

Vervain knew this wouldn't be a plan that Hazel and the _Owsla_ would have plan. "This cannot be their plan!"

Some of the rabbits felt disturbed from the lyrics of the song.

 _If you want more of this_  
 _We can push out, sell out, die out_  
 _So you'll shut up_  
 _And stay sleeping_  
 _With my screaming in your itching ears_

 _I'm so sick, infected with_  
 _Where I live_  
 _Let me live without this_  
 _Empty bliss, selfishness_  
 _I'm so sick_  
 _I'm so sick_

From the lyrics that the band sang, the rabbits started to fall back and dispersed. Some of them screamed and think that their ears were cursed.

"Where are you going, you fools, it's fake!" Vervain called out to some of his fall back men. They continued to fall back and leave the warren.

He than growled. "COWARDS, COME BACK NOW!"

Only a small band of his strongest rabbits remain that were brave enough to hear the hold song play through, including Vervain.

"It's that Mason and his friend Tyler, they'll watch their families and friends die before their eyes, and they'll suffer the same fate!" Vervain cursed.

* * *

Hazel and the _Owsla_ heard roughly of the song. After it was over, they uncovered their ears. I knew when me and Tyler got back, they gave us the sternest looks we had ever seen out of them.

"Now what in _Frith's_ name was that you two calling it a plan?!" Hazel criticized.

Tyler and I knew we're going to get one way or the other when it's all over. We looked at each other and looked back at them.

"Well... you see... um. The first was Tyler's idea just to annoy Vervain and his men. The second was mine, not only to annoy, but also, spook them off." I slightly smiled.

Hazel looked at Bigwig, as Bigwig hopped towards us. "I don't what you two were thinking, but you did scared the day light out of us, like the _Black Rabbit_ would have done to us."

Tyler and I started to feel guilt that we took it too far and we wouldn't have later find out that could have reach the warren.

Hazel sighed. "Well thank _Frith_ it's over and hopefully Vervain and at least some of his men would have fall back."

"Mason and Tyler! We have your 'human' machines. If you want them, you'll have to surrender to us." Vervain announced.

Hazel knew that he would have to step in again. This time, I stopped him.

"No."

"No what?" he said.

"We retreated to regroup and we did. We'll come back for those later, after defending our home." I said.

Hazel smiled. "I know you two will." He placed his paws in our heads and rubbed them on us.

"What's our 'Plan B'?" I asked.

Hazel felt determined, along with the rest of the _Owsla_. "We'll stand or fall here."

Tyler and I shook our heads in agreement. We than heard Vervain and what ever the number of troops he has left were coming this way.


	17. Mason vs Vervain

Chapter 17

Vervain and about six of his strongest rabbits made their way towards our position. He smirked as he saw Hazel, Fiver, and of Bigwig.

"Now, I'll succeed what General Woundwart would have wanted us to finish. Would you surrender now and live?!"

"It would either us be standing or fall Vervain!" Hazel shouted.

I stepped in front of him. "Vervain, hopefully you and your rabbits stand clear."

The strongest rabbits on his side started to laugh. Vervain chuckled and thinks that he would go after me before attacking everyone else.

"And what would it be your reason, why you said 'we should stand clear'?" Vervain asked.

"We mean to clear you guys out in one minute, or see you fall and face death in _The Black Rabbit's_ convenience... which will it be?" I offered with a threat.

The rabbits of Vervain's side chuckled that I was talking mad.

"This is the last time! WILL YOU SURRENDER OR DIE!" he shouted.

Since there was one way out of this... it was to fight and to die for a cause.

"FEEL YOUR HANDS, you piece of _Hraka_!" I shouted, as I and the others started to charge at Vervain and his men. He started to fall back until they had enough room where they could be able to defend themselves.

* * *

We hopped down the slope downhill and we charged a top of Vervain's men. Hazel started to fight Vervain, while Bigwig, Captain Broom, and Campion took on other rabbits. Tyler and Hawkbit took on a rabbit together. I matched with another rabbit. We tumbled and rolled, as we started claw each other. I was gaining a upper hand, until the rabbit rolled me, as I rolled onto my stomach. The rabbit started to bit the back of my neck. I screamed as I was in pain.

"You'll remain here until Vervain finishes your friends." he laughed, as I struggled to free myself.

I than heard an older rabbit charging his way towards the rabbit on top of me. He managed to knock the rabbit off me. I look up to see it was Captain Broom.

"You leave my young, buck friend alone, you coward!" he shouted.

The rabbit got up and the two fought. I was getting myself up and watched a young rabbit and an old, experienced rabbit fighting each other. Captain Broom managed to knock the rabbit out with a kick. Captain Broom came towards me and helped me stand up on all fours.

"Captain Broom... you saved my life!" I exclaimed.

He placed his paw. "Nothing at all, what-what." he smiled.

We looked at the battle and we joined back into the fighting. Bigwig and Campion managed to fight off single handed with two toughest rabbits as that rabbits rolled down and tumbled onto stones and rocks. Tyler was nearly clawed by another rabbit, but he was gratefully thankful to his dad saving him, again.

The only one's fighting now was Hazel and Vervain. Fiver, at one point tried to help his brother, but he got kicked and flew towards a wall of rocks and went unconscious. Vervain looked back at Hazel, who was on the ground and being held down.

"Now, you'll suffer under my hands first, before the rest of the warren follows." he said. Hazel tried to smuggle, until he knew it was his end.

I couldn't watch a second time to see Hazel's fate. I knew what I had to do, I rushed over and tackled Vervain!

* * *

He flew into a big rock. The rest of the rabbits hopped over to stand Hazel back on his feet. "You!" Vervain exclaimed.

I was on my fighting position ready to see Vervain would make his move. "You'll have to get to me, before getting anywhere near Hazel!"

Shocked and disbelief, he didn't see the captured Mason, I once was. The _Owsla_ and Tyler position next to me in their fighting stance. We're all willing to fight Vervain, before he tried to make his move on Hazel.

"If you stand by your leader, you'll die first under my hand." Vervain stated.

I charged up on at Vervain out of surprise. We than rolled towards another area of the caverns where a cliff resides. We than got up and we got back up in our stances for battle. I was taking my breaths from hopping and rolling. I was filled with scratches and a bite mark from the back of my neck. Nearly lost my balance from all the injuries, but managed to stand on my feet, before falling down again.

"Why... why would you give yourself up?" Vervain asked.

After taking my breaths, I stood up. "They're like my family, I can't leave them. I'm sure my mate would want me to protect this warren."

"Your mate? You're nothing but a _Hlessi_!"

The insult drove me with anger. Since after I was welcomed, I was fitted and the whole warren gave me compassion, unlikely any friend or a group of friends in that matter gave me.

"I'm not a outsider... no longer! I'm human-buck!" I said without giving up hope.

Furious, Vervain charged up at me and pushed me towards the wall of cavern rocks. After getting knocked on them twice from Vervain's push and press, I clawed his face and groaned in pain. He charged at me again and we rolled towards the cliff rocks. This time I was holding on the ledge, as Vervain was holding on my foot trying to push me down. As I tried to climb up, I saw Hazel and others watched. Behind them, I saw _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ standing there, waiting to take me, Vervain, or the both of us.

"No where to run _Hlessi_ , if I fall, I'll drag you with me!" Vervain shouted.

The tiniest pebbles of rocks started to fall from where I was holding on. The cliff won't last long. I knew that I was going to die for a cause and I felt that it was my end.

"Mason!" I heard Hazel's voice.

He came over by the ledge with Bigwig, and Tyler grabbing hold on my arms. As they try to pull me, I started to feel tension from Vervain's claw pulling me down on one of my legs. I kicked him with a free foot and I managed to pull up with help.

"Thank _Frith_ and _Prince Rainbow's_ _Messengers_!" Hazel praised.

We heard Vervain holding what is left of the unstable cliff. I looked down to see him dangling while looking up.

"Now you have it! Throw a stone or do anything to finish me, as you always wanted!" Vervain shouted.

I looked back to see _The Black Rabbit_ is now behind me lightly dimming. Hazel and the _Owsla_ watched to see the decision what I was about to do. Fiver shook his head, as he was trying to say "it's not worth it" or "that's not who I'm".

I turned back and looked down. "Revenge is in God's hands. Not mine." I quoted from _The Revenant_.

I hopped away from the cliff and feel flat on the ground, looking towards the cliff. I saw _The Black Rabbit_ starting to make his way down at the cliff, by floating.

"Don't leave me! Finish me, as you always wanted to plan after what I have done!" Vervain screamed. I heard the rocks started to crumble and Vervain screaming, as he fallen to the bottom.

Critically wounded, I closed my eyes and past out after Vervain screaming stopped and heard.

"Mason! Mason! Don't leave us!"

* * *

"Mason, please don't die!" Hazel begged as he nudge my body with his.

"We need to leave here, we can't let _The Black Rabbit_ take him as well." Fiver added.

Tyler, Hawkbit, and Bigwig placed me onto Hazel's back.

"Don't worry brother, we'll fix you up in no time." Hazel said. They hopped away and make their way back towards the warren.


	18. Victory and Aftermath

Chapter 18

As they made their way outside, I was still unconscious and I started to feel like I was lying on a soft bed. Hazel and the _Owsla_ managed to have me lie on the grass outside of the warren. Hazel prayed, while everyone else waited to see if another miracle would occur. Rose came out of the warren to see the commotion, until she saw me on the grass. She hurried over to my side.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I'm sorry that I doubted you would come back."

She than kissed me. "Please come back."

I started to come back to the light, as I started to wake up. Still feeling a little bit of pain, but I was comfortable that I was lying on the soft grass. The sun was about to rise as a new day was to start.

"Mason!" Hazel and Rose said.

"What happened? Was I dead?" I asked.

Hazel smiled. "No... not yet."

Rose was in tears. "I thought I lost you."

I turned to see Rose's face. "I said I was coming back."

Rose nodded as she placed her paw on my face. "I almost gave up hope that you weren't. However, thanks to Captain Broom, I realized that you were here."

I turned to see Captain Broom smiling.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

Hazel nodded. "I'm sure they won't be back, especially Vervain."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's say that _The Black Rabbit_ took him." Fiver answered.

"So, he's actually gone, forever." I realized.

"I'm afraid so. But, we almost lost you as well." Hazel said with a nuzzle.

"And you." I added.

Hazel realized that I saved his life... twice.

"This time... we have to thank you for defending our warren." Hazel said.

"Not just me... Tyler too." I included Tyler.

Hazel looked back at Tyler.

"If you and Tyler haven't came back, we wouldn't know what would happened to us." Bigwig said.

I looked to see everyone was safe that Tyler and I saved everyone's' lives. It felt that I had another purpose that I can't be able to leave or turn back from. Maybe it was the time that I should remain here at the down. At the same time, I heard my parents were shouting for my name. I turned to see them running up the down.

* * *

"Mason!" Mom shouted.

They looked down to see me as I was still a rabbit. I rubbed my necklace and it transformed me back into my human form. Everyone from the down became surprised, except Hazel, Fiver, Hannah, Kehaar, and now Tyler.

"He's a bit more skinnier than I thought he would be." Bigwig joked, before be elbowed by Spartina.

I came to my parents' arms for a hug. Alice was standing there from the behind watching. After letting go from the hug, I saw Rose scared that she hid inside the hole, while her heading was peaking out. I went over to the warren's entrance to see her. When I showed my face, she slowly hopped back.

"Rose, it's me. It's me, Mason." I said.

"You're... man... like where you are from." she said.

I smiled, as I tried to reach my hand towards her. She slowly started to merge from the warren and hopped to my hands. I than gently slid my hands off and petted her slowly. She felt comfortable after she looked into my eyes and saw it was the same rabbit I was. However, her smile faded, as she thinks I'll be leaving her. I stood up and walked towards my family.

"Mom... Dad... and Alice... this is 'The Rabbits of Watership Down'." I greeted.

My parents were amazed, as I told them my story and they started to believe it was real than a dream. I greeted every rabbit started Hazel, introducing more rabbits, including non rabbits: Kehaar and Hannah, and finally the rabbit I fell in love... Rose.

They were a bit shy like my parents, until my mother noticed Hazel.

"So... you must be the rabbit, who saved my son's life." she said. She bend her knees and she started to reach her hand out towards him, but he hopped back a little.

"It's okay, Hazel. She won't hurt you." I assured him.

Hazel nodded and trusted me. My mother reached slowly, as Hazel sniffed her hand and gained her trust. She than slowly petted him on the back of his head.

"Thank you for looking after my son." she thanked him.

Hazel smiled and bowed his head like a gentleman.

"What happened to Clayton's father?" I asked.

My parents looked at each other and looked back at me. "Well... he did got arrested, but he's willing to still fight for the rabbit, who attacked his son."

I still knew that he wouldn't let go of the grudge. "Other than that, he's willingly to arrest the three of us for helping the rabbit to escape."

That was more outrage for the fact that Tyler was trying to defend himself. Tyler than hopped over.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked.

The question finally made me decided that I should move on with my life and be with Rose and the rest of the rabbits, or continue on as a human.

I knelt down towards Tyler. "I don't know, I think it should be the time to decided."

"While you do that, I was willing to ask if you turn me back into human?"

Hawkbit and Clover gasped.

"Tyler, you can't leave us. You're like our only son we ever had." Hawkbit wanted to protest.

However, Tyler looked back at his parents and shook his head. His parents started to have a misunderstanding.

"So what is your reason why?" I asked.

"Well... I was wanting to look at some the gadgets you have, if you decided to... you know stay. Also it would be my last time, because I'm already 'human' dead." Tyler said.

"Either way, you should be able to look through what you need." I accepted his request.

I took off the necklace and gave him the necklace. Tyler started hold onto it and had no idea what to do.

"So, how does it work?" he asked.

I chuckled. "The way I do it is to rub the sides of the stone, and you could say it quietly that you wished to be human for the last time."

He than rubbed the stone and said the words and he started to transform into a young boy, with blue eyes and black spiked hair. I he didn't even looked different than he was being a black rabbit. He even still has the vest backpack, but a little more on for a human size.

"You don't really look different." I wasn't surprised.

He was surprised, from not seeing his humanly form for the first time, before he died. "I could be able to do. Where do you live?"

"We just live down further, not far from here." I answered.

"Can I come over fast please?"

I wasn't sure, but I looked at my parents to seek for approval. "Well... a rabbit turned into a young boy... I don't see why not."

My mother approved following what my father said. Before I followed them back, I went over to everyone else from the warren.

"I'll be back soon." I said. I also looked at Hawkbit and Clover, as they were a bit worried. "I'll keep on him as well, if he gets into any trouble."

They let out a relief and I hurried to catch up with Tyler and my family.


	19. Mason's Goodbye

Chapter 19

I finally joined the my family and Tyler heading back to our house. When we arrived, we came through our backyard and Tyler looked around and thinking he hasn't been in this house before. I sat down, as I was tired after a long battle I had with Vervain and his men. Come to think of it, I wasn't even thinking about what would happened to Cowslip. However, since I saw him while planning and hearing from Hazel and the _Owsla_ , he seems to be a non-fighter, but more deceptive.

"Are you thirsty?" Mom asked.

"Yes please."

She went to grab a cup and filled up the cup with water and I started to drink the whole cup. I even started to sweat from the battle. My father sat down on the chair, as Alice went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Tyler came down from the stairs.

"Can I go through your room and your electronic devices?" he asked.

"It's fine Tyler." I answered.

He went back upstairs and he closed my door. I smiled as my parents were curious about the young boy.

"Where did he came from?" Mom asked.

"He's from the down. However, he's from New York." I answered.

"What do you mean from New York?" Alice asked.

"It's hard to explain and it's a long story, but he was turned into a rabbit and he was accepted by the warren, like myself."

My dad remembers seeing Tyler and he realizes it was the same rabbit, whom I brought over.

"Wasn't he the rabbit you brought home?" Dad asked.

"He is." I answered.

My mother started to cook breakfast and I was happy to see my family's faces again. However, I felt that I need to tell them at one point when my dad noticed my smile faded.

"Mason, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't leave." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I cannot leave here, because I have a future that I'm building. However, I felt that I need to stay at the down for Rose's sake." I said.

"Whose she?" Alice asked.

"You know who she is. But she's the rabbit that I'm in love and she loves me. I'm dealing with a conflict of interest." I was stressed.

My mother was listening while cooking. She started to slow down while cooking.

"Since I helped my friends defeat Vervain, I felt that I have more purpose to defend the warren." I added.

"You can't be serious." Dad said.

I sighed quietly. "I'm, but I can't leave here. This is my home and where everybody loves me."

"Of course, son. You're home, but it doesn't mean you have to move away not far from here to join a band of rabbits. You could always see them again." Dad added.

"What if this was my last time, or the last time I could see you?" I asked.

"Mason." my mother's voice joined in. She stopped coming, as my father took her place.

"I think it's wonderful to have someone special in your life, however it'll not only be hard of us having you leave. It'll affect you too."

"That's why I can't leave, but at the same time, I felt that I need to remain there in case it happens again." I worried.

My mother placed her hand on my head and gently rubbed. "If you feel, it would make you happy, you should go."

Alice looked back and started to listen.

"I guess I'll have to do it." I started to cry.

Mom knew that I'm attempting to take a huge step that would be a moving step, like I was going to have a young marriage. Tyler came down the stairs with his Zune HD on his hand and noticed that I'm whispering my goodbye to my mother.

* * *

After my parents cooked breakfast, we had our 'Last Breakfast" together. With a nice scrambled eggs with bacon on a plate. I was eating the whole plate that would be the last breakfast that would be on meats. I was very slow, but I had to enjoy a delicious breakfast that my parents made. I saw Tyler was eating quickly and making seconds, while he enjoyed the human food he missed. My stomach growled as I was stuffed. I watched everyone else ate their breakfast, as I finished last.

"Mason, are you alright?" Mom asked.

"I don't know how hard it'll be for me to say goodbye." I sadly said.

She just placed her hand on shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I know what you had to do. You could always come visit."

My father was heisted, but he came to my side and sat down on a chair. "Son... I'm sorry what I said."

I looked at my dad and smiled. "What do you need to be sorry for?"

He just smiled and knew I forgave him. I realized if I was going to be a permanent rabbit, I knew a explanation would be needed for school and for the rest of the family.

"What'll happened to everyone and school?" I asked.

"We'll try to explain and/or come up with something." Mom said.

"Do you think you need anything?" Dad asked.

"No... I could be able to come back hopefully in a special occasion like the holidays." I said.

"Like Christmas?" Alice asked.

"You could say." I answered.

Tyler was already to go and he stood by the door with his Zune HD in his hand. I started to say my farewells and good-byes to my family, starting with my parents with tears, kisses, and embracing hugs. The most hurt I got from a goodbye was hugging my mother and didn't let go for five minutes. The last family member was my sister, Alice. She than came to me, as I went over to her.

"Well... I guess that's that than." she said.

I rubbed my arm unsure. "Shocking to know that I was considered the crazy one."

She smirked. "You're not as bad, how I always with you. You always forgave me if something bad happens between us and it was my fault."

I smiled. "I'll always still consider you as my big sister, no matter what."

She started to tear a bit and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I just shook my head for assurance that she had nothing to apologized to me for I was leaving. My mother than gently told her that she needed to let go. She than let go and stepped back, while wiping her tears off her face.

Tyler and I walked out the backyard screening door, than I waved again with a blow of a kiss, with tears. My parents and my sister waved back with a blowing kiss. I continued to walk backwards until I was further and they went back into the house.

* * *

I didn't even said a word, as Tyler was finishing his last adjustments on his player. We than reached towards the down, Tyler saw that my face was still down, after seeing my parents walked back inside the house.

"Mason, is there anything I could do to help?" he asked.

I was still silent and shook my head for "no".

Tyler than reached for his pocket and pulled out a envelope and a necklace. The necklace was a cross that I was given by my parents at a summer camp. I looked at the necklace.

"Where did you got them?" I asked.

"Your parents. I would rather have you opened the letter and the necklace was from your mother." Tyler said.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"No, thank you." he thanked me.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I took some parts from a game system in your room. I'm sorry." he answered.

"It's just a game console. Besides, since I came here I hardly played on it." I said.

He smiled and pulled out his Zune HD from his vest backpack. "What song?"

I was still in grief because I left. " _See You Again_ by Carrie Underwood."

He searched for the song. He had a slow searched because he just got the new features of new songs for the current decade. He than played the song.

 _Said goodbye, turned around_  
 _And you were gone, gone, gone_  
 _Faded into the setting sun,_  
 _Slipped away_  
 _But I won't cry_  
 _'Cause I know I'll never be lonely_  
 _For you are the stars to me,_  
 _You are the light I follow_

 _I will see you again, oh_  
 _This is not where it ends_  
 _I will carry you with me, oh_  
 _'Till I see you again_

I started to cry and sat onto the steep hill. Tyler turned off the music and came to my side and sat by me.

"I'll know you miss them. They'll miss you too." he tried to cheer me up.

"I know I already have a second family, but I cannot replace my real family." I said.

"No. You have a great family. Along with your parents and Alice, Hazel, Fiver, and everyone one, even me." Tyler said. "Extended family."

"You also have a extended family, as well. Me too." I added.

He smiled and we gave each other a hug. I took off the _Bob-Stone_ necklace. "Are you ready to go back?"

Tyler took my necklace and wore it as he closed his eyes. "I wish to be turned back into a rabbit."

He than started to shrink and turned back into the black rabbit he was with the small vest backpack. He opened his eyes and took off his necklace. I knelt down and took the necklace and put it on. I closed my eyes, and before I could say it. I still wasn't certain if I wanted to leave the human world in the last minute.

"Tyler, can you give me a moment please." I asked.

Tyler nodded and went back into the warren. After he left, I sat down by the tree and I couldn't be able to do. I sat my necklace and put on my Crucifix Cross necklace and stared at it. I clinched on the cross tight with my hands together and started to pray in silent.

"Dear Jesus, I need your help, I'm caught in between and I left my family. I was given a necklace that takes me to see the rabbits of Watership Down, if I wished I wanted to be a rabbit, I won't be able to return as human. However, I still wanted to wish that I could see my family too. What should I do?"

* * *

After I prayed, my Crucifix Cross necklace glowed, also my _Bob-Stone_ necklace. The bright light shined down from the sky.

"Mason, you still have your faith in Me. You'll still come and meet with me, when your time has come. Don't lose your faith. Be Strong and have Faith. Remember, I have great plans for you, no matter how you're created." a voice came.

I look back at the _Bob-Stone_ Necklace and picked it up. I put both of the necklaces on and clinched them both together with my hands. I closed my eyes.

"I wished to live with the rabbits of Watership Down, however at I still wanted to see my family and they remember me. Mostly for the holidays and only when I miss them whole hardheartedly." I wished.

I started to feel like I was shrinking and felt fur growing. Seconds later, I opened my eyes to see the light gray rabbit I was. I took deep breath while looking at my arms and feet. When I look at my chest, I see my Crucifix Cross necklace is still there, but the _Bob-Stone_ necklace was gone. I didn't know what happened to it.

"Looking for the necklace I gave you?" a voice came.

I looked around and saw nobody. "Whose there?"

"It's El-ahrairah, I understand that you wished to live with the rabbits of Watership Down." the voice said.

"I felt like I had to... for Rose's sake." I explained.

"It's love. You have so much of heart that you can't leave either your family or Rose. That's why the necklace of _Bob-Stone's_ power combined with your cross necklace. In other words, you could be able to see your family when you need to." he said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You own to us rabbits. I could give what you cared for the most. I'll see you around." his voice faded.

I felt better that it wasn't the last time I was going to see my family.


	20. Welcome Home

Chapter 20

I hopped back inside the warren and I followed the tunnel and entered slowly to the Honeycomb. I saw the group of rabbits were chattering, as the rest of the rabbits go about their lives. I hopped a little close until everyone stopped and looked at me. I saw Hazel with Primrose and Fiver, Bigwig with Spartina, Tyler with Hawkbit and Clover, and everyone else. Rose noticed that I came back from the human world.

"Is everything alright?" Fiver asked.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes from tears. I took a deep breath.

"Mason?" Hazel tried to ask.

After releasing my breath, I lightly smiled. "Hopefully you have a room for one more in the warren."

He than smiled with Fiver and everybody else. Rose was full of joy that she hurried and gave me a hug. I spun her around. Afterwards, I didn't have a ring and I couldn't kneel down. I got on my fours and popped the question.

"Rose, I had to come back because I felt that I'm in love. In love with you." I started to stutter a bit. She giggled. "I came back because I love you. When I first met you at Cowslip's warren, I know you needed someone to be loved. I'll do my best if you answer this question... will you marry me?"

The rabbits started to laugh. Rose just smiled.

"Mason, you don't have to say it like that." Bigwig said.

"I know, but I felt it's appropriate and a little suiting." I said.

"Yes." Rose voice came.

I turned around and saw her smile. "Yes, I will."

I smiled back and gave her a hug and a kiss. The rabbits started to cheer that I have my own mate.

"Mason, us rabbits don't ask if they wanted to be marry, they immediately become mates when they both announce their love to each other." she said.

I just smiled and felt happy that Rose loved me in return. I never felt anymore happy than I have been in my whole life. The whole warren started to gather around and cheered for me and Rose. The cheering stopped, as Hazel hopped to me.

"Hazel-rah, I'll do my best to protect this warren in anyway I could help while I live here." I said with commitment with salute.

He smiled and placed his paw on my shoulder. "You are welcomed to live here. I know that you'll do your best to help."

"You think I could call you 'dad' or Hazel-rah?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You could call just me Hazel."

I hugged him and he hugged back.

"I love you Hazel." I said.

"I love you too."


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015 for crediting for being my co-author, proofreading, and adding ideas to this story, and also allowing me to use his original character Tyler Damien. Also, hopefully you all like reading the series. More adventures... maybe. If you think so, please review and also suggest to have a third sequel. Thank you readers.


End file.
